


The 13th

by alli__cat1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fan fiction spin off series to the On Set imagine series. On Set follows puts the reader in season 13 of Supernatural. These are the episodes following the relationship of Dean and reader's character Rosemary during season 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13.03 Hold on Loosely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486982) by [alli__cat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1). 



> 13.03 Hold On Loosely  
> Synopsis: Sam and Dean track down Rose to find out that she has had some run ins with some demons. Meanwhile, Castiel decides to take a closer look at BB.  
> Director: Thomas J. Wright  
> Written by: Nancy Won  
> BB: Big bad of the season

It was early in the morning. Sam and Dean had decided the night before that it was about time that they got back on the job. They had spent enough time trying to find a way to beat the BB and they were getting nowhere with it. So after returning to the bunker both boys went straight to bed with plans to look for a case in the morning. Sam apparently couldn’t wait. 

Dean woke up around six thirtyish due to a headache from too much beer the night before. However, he was used to this and simply got up for coffee putting on his grey robe. As he stood up, he felt a sudden strain in his lower back. He was also used to this. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the main room to find Sam at the table looking for a case on his laptop. He walked in with his hands on his back.

“Man, I’m telling you,” said Dean causing Sam to look up for only a moment, “I think I’m getting too old for this.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam smiled not taking his eyes off the laptop as he scrolled.

“No seriously,” said Dean sitting down carefully, “I think I need a chiropractor or something.”

Sam looked up at him and noticed his pain but what used to it joking, “Maybe it’s because you sleep like a pretzel.”

Dean scoffed, “Shut up.” Sam smiled at this, “Maybe we should just take a break or something for like a week. We could-”

“Dean.” Sam interrupted with wide eyes fixed on the screen, “When’s the last time you heard from Rosemary?”

Dean searched his brain quickly, “Um...about a month ago. Why?”

“Well I was just looking for a case,” Sam explained “and it looks like she was admitted to Tariff County Medical Center last night with two broken ribs and a butt load of other stuff.”

“Was she working a case?” Dean asked with his voice panicked.

“Maybe.” Sam said closing the laptop.  
Dean stood up quickly and headed to grab his things, “Come on let’s go.”  
\----------------------  
Rosemary sat up in the hospital bed staring at the clock. She must have looked terrible but she wouldn’t know since she didn’t have a mirror. Her hair was in a bun and she was in an ugly yellow hospital gown. Seriously? It couldn’t have been blue like on Grey’s Anatomy. She had just woken up and her ribs were killing her. Suddenly a nurse walked in.

“Here,” she said holding a few pills out for Rose, “Take these. They’ll help you sleep and sooth the pain.”

Rose eyed them. They were tempting. “Thanks but no thanks.” she said confusing the nurse, “I don’t want any reason to stay here any longer.”

“Suit yourself.” said the nurse who Rose could tell really didn’t care about her much.

Dean ran up to the front desk with Sam close behind. The woman looked startled with her hand on her phone just in case.

“We’re here to see Allison Lennon.” Sam said trying to sound calm, and using Rose’s alias.

The nurse typed the name in real quick as Dean’s foot tapped nervously, “First door on the-” before she could finish Dean was down the hall and ran to the first door on the right and out of luck, Rose was in there.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked quickly upon seeing Rose.

Rose was startled upon seeing Dean. He was about the last person she expected to find her. “Dean.” was all she could get out.

Dean calmed down when realizing that she was okay. He slowed his breathing and smiled walking closer and said, “Hey.”

Rose threw her sheets off attempting to meet Dean, “Are you guys okay? I saw all the omens I thought-ahhh” she clutched her side in pain and felt the bandages that were underneath the gown.

Dean was quickly to her side. “Woah woah take it easy.” He said assisting her back to the bed where she sat and he sat next to her. Sam had appeared at the door as this was happening.

As soon as she sat down Rose started to ask, “Did you-”

He knew she would be asking if they had defeated the BB since that’s the last she heard from them but Dean was not interested in talking about himself, “Not exactly.” he said more concerned for Rose, “I’ll explain everything to you later. What happened?”

She looked flustered for a moment, not expecting the question, “A couple of demons.” she said avoiding eye contact and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“They did this to you?” Sam asked referring to the many cuts and bruises Rose had received along with the broken ribs.

“Okay so a little more than a couple,” she admitted to Sam before turning to Dean and looking him in the eyes, “but I’m fine, really.”

“What did they want?” asked Sam, concerned.

“Who cares about me.” Rose retorted to Sam quickly before turning to Dean, “Dean you look like you’ve been to hell and back.”

“Well I have, just not this time.” he tried to joke even though the truth was, it wasn’t funny and he felt like hell too.

“Guys,” said Rose, concerned for Dean but addressing Sam as well, “the last I heard you were headed straight into the volcano. What happened?”

“Okay,” said Sam, “I think we all have some long stories to tell.”

“Yeah let’s say we spring you and you can tell us on the way to the bunker.” Dean suggested with a comforting smile to Rose.

Rose nodded and Sam turned to leave saying, “I’ll go sign you out.”

Dean was about to follow his brother when Rose put a hand on Dean’s on impulse.

“Dean…” she said wanting to say more but not being able to find the words.

Dean read her in an instant. “I’ve missed you too.” he said and she smiled. He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. They had only shared one before and it was even better the second time because the original spark was definitely still there. They got caught up in the spark and failed to notice Sam reenter the room.

 

“Woah.” he said upon seeing this, “What’s going on here?” Dean and Rose quickly pulled apart. Rose couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Dean wiped his lip.

“Well nothing anymore. Thanks Sammy.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Oh okay so you two are a thing now...okay.” said Sam awkwardly putting two and two together, “Did not see that coming. Umm...I’ll just be in the car, if you two wanna...continue…” and with that he awkwardly stepped out of the room. Dean looked annoyed but as soon as he saw Rose smiling he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

\----------------------------------------  
It was only around 10 o’clock am but Rose still slept in the back of Baby most of the way back to the bunker. Broken ribs do make you sleepy. Dean looked back at her every now and then and couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked when she was asleep. He knew she didn’t think so and he couldn’t understand why. He loved every flaw. Dean had turned the radio off as to not wake her up so the only sound that could be heard was the engine and the rattling of the legos until Sam spoke up.

“So you two?” Sam smiled when Dean looked back at the road, “I guess that works. Hunters understand short term.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, glancing at his brother before back at the road.

“I mean you guys can have a fling and she’ll understand why you can’t keep it going because she’s a hunter.” Sam clarified innocently, believing Rosemary was another one of Dean’s normal relationships: short.

“Sam.” said Dean, sternly, which his brother did not expect, “This is different. She’s not some one night stand or some fling.”

“Oh.” said Sam genuinely realizing his mistake, “Sorry.”

“Remember when we talked about some day settling down with a hunter?” Dean smiled with eyes on the road but head in the clouds, “Someone who understands the life?”

“Yeah, but Dean, we said we’d do that when all this crap was over.” said Sam who wasn’t usually the practical type, “ And by the looks of it. It’s not going to be over until we’re old and farting saw dust.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, “but I never thought I’d actually…” he grinned to cover up what he couldn’t exactly say.

“What?” Sam asked with a suspected answer.  
“Nevermind.” Dean said taking one hand off the steering wheel to wave Sam off, “It’s stupid.”  
\---------------  
About thirty minutes away from the bunker, Rosemary had woken up and Sam and Dean had started filling her in as promised. They had just finished up as they reached the bunker garage. They all got out of the car after Dean parked.

“So that’s our skinny.” said Sam resting his hands on the top of the car.

“Wow.” said Rose, taking in all the events of the past two weeks, “Okay so, now what?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Sam said, “We’ve got Cast on it right now.”

“Yeah but I can feel it this time.” said Dean, leaning up against Baby, “Cas is gonna find something and we can lay all this saving the world to rest.”

Rose was leaning next to Dean. “Why do you have to save the world?” she asked looking up at him.

“Because we broke it.” Dean said with a forced smile attempting to make it sound less of a big deal than it was.

“It’s kind of like an extended carma.” Sam says as he walked backwards towards the stairs, “Anyways, I’m going to go make some lunch. I’m starving.” he then exited the room.

“Maybe because you live on lettuce.” Dean called after him, secretly hoping to get a smile out of Rose. “Here I’ll show you to your room.”

Dean then did precisely this. He carried Rosemary’s bags to a room opposite of his and Sam’s. Rose took the bags from him and entered looking around as Dean stayed in the doorway careful not overstep his boundaries.

“Nice guest bedroom.” she said putting her bags on the desk.

“It’s not a guest.” Dean said scratching the back of his head with the elbow he leaned on the door frame. “I thought maybe you’d like to stay here and help us with the situation and all.”

“You’re gonna let me help take down BB with you?” Rosemary asked surprised at the offer.

“You can research.” Dean corrected, “And help us with easy hunts.”

Rose eyes him curiously with a smirk, “Why the sudden move in with me thing?”  
“What?” Dean asked taking his elbow off the door frame. His brow furrowed as he was flustered, “No. That’s not it at all. Those demons could still be after you and I know you’re safe here.” 

Rose didn’t believe it and quite frankly Dean didn’t believe himself either. Both of them knew he wanted her to be near him. Rose smiled, “The demons aren’t after me Dean and you know it.”

“Actually I don’t know.” said Dean, getting off the subject for a moment, “You haven’t said a word about it since the hospital.”

Rose sat on the bed as Dean had struck a bit of a nerve. “That’s because I don’t want to think about it.” she said.

Dean stepped closer with concern, “Rose, what did they do to you?” he asked softly.

“I’ll tell you.” she said. “Just…” she took a deep breath, “not right now. I don’t really-”

Dean noticed that she was uncomfortable, “Hey,” he said with a comforting smile, “It’s okay. Whatever happened, I’m here for you. Tell me on your own time. “

Rose smiled. She wasn’t used to this. “Thanks.” she said.

“I think I left something in the impala.” Dean turned to leave, “Holler if you need me.”

“Dean.” Rose stopped him, “What’s the real reason you want me to stay here?”

He turned, “I just..I need to know you’re safe.”

“Okay.” she said with a slight smile.

“Okay.” he said, returning the favor, before heading back out to tell Sam before anymore chick flick moments.

\------------------------------------------  
“Dean she can’t stay.” Sam said to Dean in the bunker library as Rosemary unpacked in her new room.

“Why?” Dean asked, not understanding her younger brother, “We’ve had people stay here before.”

“But you aren’t talking about temporarily Dean.” Sam said lowering his voice a bit so Rose wouldn’t hear.  
“I think she could big help.” Dean rebuttled.

“And what happens when she wants to come hunt with us?” Sam asked not wanting to argue with Dean but still feeling like his older brother didn’t quite understand what he was getting at.

“Then she’ll come hunt with us Sam.” said Dean raising his voice.

Sam grew frustrated, “I mean when we finally find BB. She isn’t gonna stay home and research Dean.”

“Damn right she is.” Dean argued, “Sam I know what I’m doing.”

“Really Dean?” Sam’s voice was growing louder as he grew angry with Dean’s ignorance, “Because I think you’re letting your feelings cloud your judgement. You want to hold on to her as tightly as possible because you don’t want to lose her, just you don’t want to lose me. But it’s not safe for her with us.”

Dean knew Sam was right but he didn’t want to act on it. He calmed down, “Sam I’m begging you, just give it some time.” he said “I can’t let her be out by herself so she could wind up in another hospital.”

Sam understood Dean but he felt like he was not being smart, “She’s a grown woman Dean!”

“Sam I need her.” Dean finally admitted to his younger brother, “I need to be with her and to be able to protect her. You don’t-You don’t understand.”

Sam took a deep breath, “Dean I do understand. And I love Rose too but having her hunt with us puts her in more danger.”

Neither of the boys noticed when the subject of their argument had entered the room.  
“Guys,” Rosemary said to their surprise, “I don’t think either of you really get to decide whether I hunt or not.”

“Ro-” Dean tried to start before she cut him off.

“No.” she said quite frustrated with not having a say, “This is my life and I want to spend it here with you two. There’s nothing out there for me. I mean you are probably the only two people I trust on this whole damn planet. So I’m staying. End of story.” She felt as if she had held her ground, even though her eyes held a bit of liquid emotion.

“Rosemary,” said Sam walking towards her with sympathy, “I think you misunderstood me. I want you to stay with us, I just don’t want to put your life at risk, or put you in danger.”

“I was put in danger the minute my dad was killed all those years ago.” she said, “And just because you kick me out doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop hunting. I appreciate the concern, both of you, but I can lead my own life.” And not wanting to hear another word, she went back to her room.

Dean watched her go and felt as if she had ended the argument for him, “I like her.” Dean smiled after her.

Sam looked back at his brother and saw the hope that had been missing for too long, “Because she’s hard headed like you? Dean she’s not gonna be our little secretary like you think.”

“I’ll keep her out of things Sam. I just don’t want to let her go just yet.” Dean said, leveling with his Sam.

Sam accepted his defeat. After all, 2 against 1 was a losing battle to begin with. “What’s gotten into you?” he smiled at his brother. Dean shrugged.

“Nevermind.” Sam said before going back to his rabbit food.


	2. 13.04 Just Call Me Judas part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.04 Just Call Me Judas  
> Synopsis: Sam, Dean, and Rose investigate a town where friends are betraying each other. Meanwhile, Rose struggles with a secret.  
> Director: John Badham  
> Written by: Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder  
> BB: Big bad of the season

Rose tossed and turned in her bed in the bunker. Memories weaved their way into nightmares that she couldn’t wake up from. They were quick images flashing through her mind. In her nightmare she was tied to a chair. A punch came quickly to her rib cage and she heard a cracking noise. The image changed. 

“If I tell you, you kill me.” She said in the nightmare to a dark figure.

“But I’ll do it quick.” said the masked demon. A few more punches and the image changed. 

The memory of Crowley stood before her and haunted her. “You have until the end of the month.” he said in his cool british accent. Rose tossed and turned as more of the same kept popping up in her nightmare.

“No!” she screamed thrashing at the sheets, still in sleep, “No!”

Dean heard this and automatically came running to her side. He saw her drenched in sweat with her sheets all around her. He pinned her arms down from hitting him and he shook her.

“Rosie!” he called, “Hey! It’s alright it’s just me.” he gently shook her until her eyes went from squeezed shut to open.

“Dean?” she asked blinking a few times in confusion. He released pressure from her.

“Yeah.” he smiled sitting her up and handing her the glass of water from her night stand. “It was just a another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” she said quickly. He was a little taken back by her answering so quickly and she caught this. She forced a smile to show that she was okay, “No, I-I’ll be up in a minute. I just have to, um, clear my thoughts.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded not wanting to pry. He stood up from the end of her bed, “Maybe you’ve been cooped up in here too long. I think Sammy might’ve got a case. We can talk about it over breakfast.” He smiled at the thought of spending time with her.

“Okay yeah.” Rose agreed returning the smile, hoping that he wouldn’t ask her anything about her nightmare or what the demons had done to her only a few weeks ago. He had been bringing it up a lot since the nightmares started.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked in the doorway.

“Yeah I’ll be out in a minute.” she said watching him turn to leave before stopping him, “Oh and Dean?”

“Hm?” he asked turning back around.

“Please don’t call me Rosie.” Rose said with a playful smirk, “It reminds me of the little girl from Calliou.”

“Would it make you feel better if I called you Rosie Posey?” he joked knowing how much she hated it.

“Get out.” she tried to hold back a smile as she threw a pillow at him. It missed him and he laughed as he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Rose loved his laugh. She got out of bed and got dressed before heading out to the main room to meet Sam. She was wearing her old faded jeans and a black crop tank top that said “None of your business”. 

“Hey Rosemary.” said Sam as she approached him. His nose in his laptop as usual. “You up for a case?”

“Am I!” she said having not been out of the bunker for a week since they sprung her from the hospital. Dean entered the room and sat down next to her with a bowl of cereal for both of them.  
“What you got?” Dean asked handing Rose a spoon.

“So get this,” said Sam,“three people have died over in Shanecox, Oregon in the past week. Um, Emily Barker, killed at her wedding reception by her husband after he asked to file for divorce during his acceptance speech and she refused. Brett Gardner, killed by his business partner a day after opening the business. Oh and Seth Votato, killed by the priest at his church after confession.” Rose had been listening intently as she did her hair into two dutch braids while Dean had been scarfing down the cereal.

“So what’re we thinking, demon possession?” Dean asked with his mouth full.

“Could be.” Sam said. He was also excited to go on a case. They were definitely ready to get back into the swing of things.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Rose clapped her hands standing up with a smile.  
“You didn’t even finish your cereal I made you.” Dean said fake offended.

“That’s because the milk expired.” Rose smiled and Sam laughed.

“So?” Dean asked taking another bite. Rose rolled her eyes smiling. Dean loved when he made her smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving in the evening, Sam, Dean, and Rose had thought it best to visit the three murders convicted of a crime they didn’t even remember committing. First up was Father Williams. He sat in an orange jumpsuit on the other side of the glass and used a phone to communicate with the three hunters.

“I don’t even remember hearing Seth’s confession.” Father Williams explained with a distraught look on his face, “ All I know is that after that strange woman visited me I woke up to Seth’s dead body on the floor.”

“Strange woman?” Rose asked holding the phone so Sam and Dean could hear. “What was strange about her? Her eyes maybe?”

“No, those were normal.” he said with a frown, “I know I sound crazy but I’m innocent! At least I think so.”

“Father,” said Dean, “where did you see the strange woman?”

The man took a breath, “I came home to take a bath and there she was. She was in my tub you see, fully clothed. She had long dark brown hair and her dress was silky red. The lights were flickering and I think the AC kicked in because it was very chilly around her.”

“Did she say anything to you?” asked Sam.

“She said, ‘I know what you want to do and I hope you suffer for doing it.’” Father Williams remembered.

Rose hung up the phone so Father Williams couldn’t hear her. “Ghost?” she asked the other two hunters.

“Sounds like it.” said Dean, “The bathtub could be uh, uh, cursed object maybe?”

Sam thought about this for a moment before picking up the phone again, “Father, did anyone else happen to use your bathtub? Say a newlywed or a new business owner?”

“Of course not!” Father Williams responded, “I bought it at an auction. I’d never let anyone else use it.” Rose and the guys exchanged glances. Auctions almost always screamed cursed objects.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
“Here we are Rosie Posey.” said Dean pulling up to the motel. Rose was sitting in the back and had a good shot at thumping the back of Dean’s head.

She did saying, “Don’t call me that.”

“What?” he laughed, “It’s cute.”

“I’m anything but so you better watch it Winchester.” she said with a smirk and hopping out of the car. Dean watched her walk to the door wondering how he ended up with such a smart and independent woman. Sam looked over at his brother and laughed knowing he was really crushing hard on this girl which is funny because less than three months ago they were at each others throats.

Sam and Dean parked the impala and headed into the hotel room to meet Rose. When they got there she was just coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas which were just and AC/DC tee and plaid pajama shorts. There were only two beds in the room.

“I guess I’ll take the floor.” Rose offered grabbing a pillow off one of the beds.

“Oh no you don’t.” said Dean, putting is arms around her waist from behind, “We can share.”  
Rose thought about it for a moment. Smiling she looked up at him. “Okay then.” she said, “Maybe you can wake me up from my nightmares with your snoring.”

“Hey.” said Dean fake offended, “I don’t snore.”

“Do too.” she countered, “You sound like Chewbacca.”

“Okay that’s enough Rosie Posey.” Dean joked.

She hit him playfully. “Stop calling me that!” he retreated towards the bed grabbing a pillow for a shield.

“I will if you don’t call me Chewbacca.” he smiled with the pillow still in front of his face.

She pulled the pillow down and leaned in saying, “Deal” They were about to kiss when they realized Sam was still in the room.

“Oh get a room.” said Sam heading towards the bathroom.  
“We kind of have one.” said Dean annoyed.

After watching a bit of Game of Thrones on Sam’s laptop, Rose decided it was time to hit they hay. They had plans on checking out Father William’s bath tub in the morning. Yeah, strange times. Dean was happy to have Rose so close to him. He didn’t tell her this but he felt like he could protect her from her nightmares if he held her throughout the night. Back at the bunker, he felt it would have been an intrusion of privacy. Little did he know, Rose had been hoping he’d just stay with her sometimes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She smiled and fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 weeks ago

Rose was broken. Every inch of her covered in blood. She didn’t even know what the demons wanted. If they were torchuring her there had to be a reason, right? Her head hung low in the dark room with the only sound being the dripping of a pipe. She’s been sliced and carved and she was pretty sure a few ribs were broken but she was alive. 3 days it’s been? Feels like an eternity. Just then the door opened and a shorter demon in a black suit walked in.

“Who do we have here? A little pet?” he said in a thick british accent. “Allow me to intorduce myself. I’m Crowley. I trust my demons have been kind to you.”

“Oh yeah.” she answered sarcastically, before spitting out blood, “Just peachy!”

“Let’s get down to the nitty gritty.” Crowley said with a smirk, “I need to locate Samantha and Dean.”

“Why don’t you just call them?” Rose asked, maintaining confidence.

“Because they are specifically hiding from me you little slut!” Crowley grew frustrated.

“So they don’t want to be found?” Rose said. Of course, that’s why she was being kept alive. Crowley needed her. Which means she had leverage.

“No they don’t.” Crowley confirmed, “But you are going to tell me where they are.”

Rose smirked, “No, I’m not.”

Crowley leaned in. “Fine then I’ll mutilate you and hang you to dry, you little brat!”

Rose countered Crowley, leaning in although it hurt, “No you won’t.”

“You dare test the King of Hell!” he threatend standing up.  
Rose sat back. “I think you’re smarter than this Crowley. You need me.” she said with a smirk although inside she was hoping that she could manipulate him like she had heard stories of other hunters doing before. She continued, “I’m the only one who knows where they are, first of all. So you won’t kill me until you gain that information. I won’t tell you because then you’ll kill me. You’ve dug yourself into a hole.”

Crowley smiled at her cleverness, “So what do you propose? I just let you go and stomp away in defeat?”

“I could just take them to you.” Rose said nonchelantly, “Serve them up on a silver platter.”

Crowley squinted at her, untrusting, “Why would you do that? I let you go, you won’t keep the deal.”

“Because believe it or not I hate the Winchesters just as much as the next guy.” Rose lied with perfection, “Why do you think I’ve been getting so close to them? It’s a win, win.”

“How do I know you won’t betray me instead of them?” Crowley asked still unsure.

“You don’t.” Rose said confidently although her foot was becoming numb from pain, “But right now Leia, I’m your only hope. You takin the deal?”

Crowley thought about it for a moment, “No, I make the deals.” he said and Rosemary wavered for only a moment, “Get the boys to a crossroad and then summon me. Fail to do so, and I have you killed.” Crolwey then plucked a hair from her head and dropped it into a hex bag. “and I will find a better way. A much harder way but I digress.”

“Easy as pie.” Rose manipulated but with Crowley’s hex bag she could feel her plan failing.

“You have until the end of the month.” he said, “Fail and this hex bag drops you dead no matter where you are.”

“No!” Rose cried, “No! No!”

“Rose!” Dean shook her awake. He stroked her head as she breathed heavily into his chest. “It’s okay, you’re with me. It was just a nightmare.They aren’t going to hurt you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------


	3. 13.04 Just Call Me Judas part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of episode 13.04 "Just Call Me Judas"

Rose was lost deep in thought as the next day Sam briefed them on his research. She couldn’t brush away the nightmares anymore. Especially with Sam and Dean so close to her not knowing what happened. They didn’t know she only had a week to give them up before she dropped dead. However, no matter what she wasn’t going to do that. She kept telling herself she would find another way.

“I got it.” said Sam at the motel table, “So the ghost we’re dealing with? Countess Elizabeth Bathory, 16th century deranged serial killer. Says here that she tortured and killed over 600 young maidens before bathing in their blood. However, many believe that Elizabeth was innocent and actually a nurse studying young women to find a cure for their illness before someone betrayed her and told everyone she was a mass murder and she was killed. The bathtub Elizabeth was said to bathe in blood in, auctioned off to Father Williams just two weeks ago.”

“Of course.” Rose nodded, “She must have made Father Williams betray Seth.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed before adding, “and then husband betrays wife and business man betrays his business partner.”

“But how does that add up?” Rose asked, “Neither of the other two suspects were near the tub.”

“Maybe it’s like the Bloody Mary case.” Sam connected, “Except instead of traveling through mirrors she’s traveling through bathtubs.”

“Okay,” said Dean rubbing his hands together, “so let’s go destroy a bathtub.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
They spent most of the day removing the bath tub from Father Williams house. With a couple of beers and Bon Jovi, they created a work day to get the bathtub from the second story to the back yard so they could burn it. Finally as the sky was getting dark they got it out there.

Pleased with their work they stood back from it ready to blow the sucker up.

“Hey, you know Rosemary, we could get a tub like this.” Dean joked putting an arm aorund her, “Maybe with one of those-”

Rosemary cut him off, “I’m sure we could after we get the ghost out of this one. Focus on the job.”

“Geez. I try to be romantic.” Dean smirked.

“Since when are you romantic?” Sam joked.

“I’ve always been a romantic. You're the one with girl issues.” Dean playfully argued.

“So a few of my past sex partners die?” Sam countered, “That doesn’t mean I have girl issues.”

“Remember Patty Duncan from 11th grade?” Dean said, “I bet…” but suddenly Sam and Dean’s argument faded to the background as Rose seemed to be the only one hearing another voice call out to her.

“Rosemary.” it called. Going against better judgement Rose slipped away from the boys to investigate. She followed the woman’s voice to the bathroom where they had removed the tub from. Surely enough, standing where the tub used to be was a woman in a long blood red dress with flowing black hair, just as all the witnesses had described.

“I know what you want to do.” she said calmly.

“Oh yeah physco bitch and what’s that?” Rose asked pointing her salt rifle at the ghost.

“Same thing everyone I meet wants to do.” she said before disappearing.

“Run?” Rose looked around, still feeling her presence, “So you don’t make them betray anyone?”

The ghost of Elizabeth reappeared behind Rose. “I didn’t make them do anything they didn’t already want to do. They had the desire to screw their friends over and I just motivated them to go through with it.”

“Yeah well I don’t want to betray anyone so looks like I’m gonna have to gank you.” Rose smirked ready to fire.

“You want to bring Sam and Dean to Crowley.” she said smoothly.

“I was never going to do that.” Rose defended, “I just told him that to get away.”

“But you’ve thought about it.” said the ghost. Rose put on a brave face pretending the ghost wasn’t right, “If you couldn’t find a spell to get you outta the deal so you don’t die?”

“I would never betray my friends.” Rose said.

“That’s what my friends said before they told everyone I was a serial killer!” the ghost yelled and automatically Rose fired the salt gun but the ghost disappeared before getting hit and reappeared behind Rose causing her to drop the gun. Elizabeth then shook Rose by the shoulders angrily.

“I know what you want to do and I hope you suffer for doing it!” she yelled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had only been a few minutes since Rose had gone and Sam and Dean were just heading back into Father William’s house to look for her when she came running down the stairs.

“Sam! Dean!” She called. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Dean took her by the shoulders.

“Babe are you okay?” he asked.

“We have to leave here now!” She said taking their hands and leading them towards the impala.

“Why what’s wrong?” Sam asked concerned.

“It’s not the bathtub. Come on I’ll show you.” she said putting her hand out to Dean, “Let me drive!”

“Woah woah woah.” he said a little taken back, “Can’t you just give me driections?”

She seemed in a hurry. “Baby, I love you but this is no time to question.” and he rolled his eyes and put the keys in her hand.

Rose drove pretty fast. Sam sat in the back seat still a little uneasy about the whole situation. Dean sat in the front, a little pissed they had spent most of the day removing a bath tub that apparently they didn’t need.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked after Rose completely ran a stop sign on the deserted back road.

“I know what I’m doing.” she said calmly which was the opposite of how she was driving.

“Slow down Rosie Posey.” Dean said hoping to get a laugh and a punch out of that like usual. But neither came.

“If it makes you feel better babe.” she said calmly with no emotion.

Dean stared her down for a minute before unassurinly saying, “Sam that’s not Rose!”

“It is me.” she smiled calmly, “Dean you have to trust me.”

“No, no, no,” Dean became more sure of himself, “Rosemary would never have let me call her Rosie. She hates it. She hits me even when I think it.”

“You can trust me.” she said calmly picking up speed and putting a cold hand on Dean’s.

“Dean she’s being controlled by Elizabeth!” Sam exclaimed.

“Which means she’s gonna betray us.” Dean realized before turning to Rose, “Rose stop the car!”

“We have to get to the cross roads.” she said calmly, “Crowley’s waiting.”

“Crowley?” Dean asked frustrated and confused, “Rose! Snap out of it!”

“Dean we have to burn that bath tub!” Sam said frustarted as well.

“Rose I’m sorry about this but-” Dean started ready to throw a puch and knock her out before she inturrupted.

“I’m not.” she said with no care, “I’ve been planning this for weeks. Told Crowley I’d serve you two to him. He of course broke a few ribs first.”

“Wait you were in the hospital because of Crowley?” Sam put two and two together.

“Torutred me until I made a deal with him.” the mind controlled Rosemary told truthfully.

“No.” said Dean not wanting to believe it, “You’re lying. The real Rose would never do that.” and with that he grabbed the wheel and the last thing Rose saw was the window of Baby she hit her head against.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Rosemary layed eyes closed in the grass. Her head hurt. She didn’t remember anything. She smelt smoke and immediatly opened her eyes. She was laying on her side in Father William’s backyard as Sam and Dean burned the horrible tub.

“Dean?” Rose asked, grasping her head and sitting up. Dean was immediatly on the ground next to her.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked with an arm around her, “What did that bitch do to you?”

“I don’t remember.” Rose answered, still rubbing her head.

“Yeah well you almost summoned Crowley to betray us.” Dean forced a small laugh.

“I did?” Rose asked completly surprised.

“Yeah but you would never do that to us.” Dean said offering her a smile.

“Of-of course not.” she said feeling the need to defend herself, “I just told him that so he’d let me go. I’m gonna find a spell to get out of the deal I swear.”

Dean pulled away from her hearing this new information Rose was unaware he didn’t know about. “Wait what?” he asked. Rose realizing her mistake, immediatly wished she hadn’t made it.


	4. 13.05 Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.05 Surrender  
> Synopsis: Dean, Sam, and Rose must come up with a plan to save Rose from Crowley.  
> Director: Phil Sgriccia  
> Written by: Robert Berens  
> BB: Big bad of the season

Dean slammed the door as he followed Rosemary into the motel room. Her fingers ran through her hair and Sam sat on the bed.

“You made a deal with Crowley? CROWLEY!?” Dean practically yelled.

“Yes I did Dean and I’m not sorry about it!” She said waving her hands to make her point, “I was protecting you!”

“That’s not how it works.” Dean pointed his finger, “You don’t protect me, I protect you!”

Rose scoffed crossing her arms, “Dean I can take care of myself.”

“Oh really?” he scoffed still mad, “And how are those broken ribs?”

She looked him dead in the eyes stating, “I got myself out.”

“By making a deal which only prolongs your death!” Dean said waving his arms before running them through his hair, his fear leaking through.

“What else was I supposed to do?” Rosemary argued although she understood Dean’s point.

He took a minute before letting his hand drop from his hair. “Buy time for us to find you?” He offered.

The anger had somewhat ceased in both Dean and Rosemary as they now realized the hopelessness of the situation. Sam dared not interfere. His mind was clocking in both sides as he worked to find solutions.

Rose felt the silence pass. “You didn’t even know I was missing.” she said with a forceful whisper as tears began to well in her eyes. “Dean I was in there being tortured for God knows how long. It felt like an eternity. I bought enough time. And I wasn’t gonna give you up.” She choked on the last part but tried to sound strong.

“Well you should have!” Dean argued yet again.

Rose scoffed walking past Dean, in the direction of the door, although she wasn’t planning on leaving. “Then he’d kill me!” she shouted.

“No different than now!” Dean shouted back.

“I can find a way!”

“You only have a week left Rosemary! A week!” Dean shouted not sure what to do with his emotions, “No, you leave this to the big kids.”

Rose was taken back by this. “You can’t confront Crowley! That’s what he wants!” She argued.

“Well you’re giving me no choice!” Dean shouted back, “You aren’t dying on my watch!”

Rose looked at him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She knew nothing logical would come from this argument. She didn’t know what to say to Dean. He wasn’t listening to her. She felt a tear on the verge of leaving her eyes. She wouldn’t let anyone see her cry. She wouldn’t. She pivoted away from Dean as soon as the tear fell and she walked out of the motel room slamming the door., heading towards the vending machine.

Dean sighed sitting down next to his brother. Frustrated with Rose but mostly with himself.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but didn’t. He tried again after some silence had passed. “Dean, she’s right.” he said to his brother.

“What?” Dean asked, not angry, but not happy either.

“Look,” Sam rationally explained, “she manipulated Crowley, got her ass out of there, and bought some time. She was smart.”

“She made a deal!” Dean argued, not believing his brother.

“So did you.” Sam again sid rationally, “She was trying to save us like you tried to save me. And I get it, you want to keep her safe, but she did exactly what you would’ve done.”

Dean knew his brother was right. He calmed down a bit. “I know. I hate it. Wait, hold on, just a few weeks ago you wanted her out.”

Sam smiled, “I wanted her out because I knew you’d react like this when she started getting involved. I told you she wasn’t just gonna sit around.”

“Damn it.” Dean said realizing his fault even though he still wasn’t happy about the whole situation.

“Now stop getting mad at her and let’s go find a way to save her.” Sam offered a small smile of hope to him. Sam was right. They weren’t going to be able to save her if he was fighting with her. They needed to get on the same page. So after swallowing some pride, Dean left the motel room to go and find Rose. He noticed her walking back from the vending machine with dried tears and some Oreos. She caught sight of him and met him in the middle of the parking lot.

“Look, Dean,” she started not giving him a chance to talk since she had plenty of time to think about what she was going to say. “I’m sorry for not telling you but I’m not sorry for-” Before she could finish, Dean had pulled her into a kiss. Their lips parted and her brows furrowed. “Wait what?” she asked confused.

“That is a sorry for not appreciating you. You risked your life for us and we are going to find a way to take Crowley out.” Dean said.

She knew how hard that was for him and gave him a hug. “Dean why does he even want you?” She said against his chest.

“He just doing the dirty work.” Dean replied vaguely. Rose let go of the hug looking up at him.

“What?” she asked longing to know more.

Dean scratched the back of his head. “You know the warlock who's hell bent on turning us to jello?”

“Yeah Gavin.” Rose replied not sure what he had to do with Crowley, “The guy Rowena trained before he killed her?”

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed,“That Crowley’s son.”

“Gavin is Crowley’s son?” Rose asked taken back, “So Rowena turned her grandson into the greatest warlock of all time? This is news to me.”

“Yeah well Crowley hates the guy but he’d working with him because he knows he’s powerful.” Dean explained, “So now they’re both gunning for us.”

“Yeah but Crowley and you are frenemies right?” Rosemary asked.

Dean let out a small, sarcastic laugh,”I wouldn’t go that far but sure. However, Gavin has the book of the damned and he’s got Crowley brainwashed. That family ain’t the Huxtables I’ll tell you that.”

“So what are we going to do? If I don’t give you to Crowley before the end of next week I’m dead.” Rose stated looking to Dean. He saw the fear flash in her eyes for a moment.

Dean saw this and instead of showing his fear on his sleeves he decided to give them both a little hope. “I’m not gonna let that happen. I promise.”

She smiled up at him through her fears, “So what’s the plan?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Hell no.” Rose said standing up from the library table in the bunker after Sam and Dean had explained the plan to her.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got.” Sam said, elbows on the tables, “You meet him, make sure he burns the hex bag, and then we’ll cuff him like last time.”

“But he’s Crowley!” Rose argued, “What if it doesn’t work?”

“It’ll have to work.” Sam said, although face also showed fear.

“Sam we can’t bet on that.” Rose sighed crossing her arms. How did she ever get herself into this mess?

“Sam’s right. This is a perfect opportunity to capture Crowley and get the 411 on Gavin.” Dean added, agreeing with Sam.

“You just have to be the bait.” Sam said with a tone that showed he was not to happy about that.

Rose took a deep breath and sat back down, “I can do that.” she said.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“I am.” Rose said, “Are you?”

\--------------------------------------------------

Rose Came to crossroads in mid afternoon. The road was abandoned and the grass on the sides was green. It was a beautiful day. “I’m here Crowley! Show yourself!” Suddenly, a stout demon in black apparel appeared before her.

“Hello darling.” Crowley greeted in his thick british accent, with his hands in his pockets. “What brings you to this fine cross road on this fine evening? You come here often?”

“Cut the crap Crowley.” Rose snapped, keeping her distance from Crowley. “You know why I’m here.”

“No actually I don’t because I don’t know what you’d be doing here without Squirrel and Moose.” Crowley said somewhat annoyed.

Rose remembered what Sam told her to say. “I’m not handing them over until I see that hex bag burn.” she said.

“I’m not burning anything until I see what I’ve won.” Crowley said, and before Rose could say anything else, Sam and Dean had walked from their hiding place to her side. 

“Ah, it’s been a while.” said Crowley with a smile, “Hair is longer I see. Still bow-legged.”

“Burn it and we go with you.” Dean said tough, with no signs of breaking.

Crowley then pulled from his pocket the hex bag Rose had seen him put her hair into and with a snap of his fingers it was in flames. “There, I keep my word.” he said calmly, “Now lets see if you keep yours.”

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before Dean nodded and the two left to join Crowley. Rose watched as the men met Crowley at his side. Crowley raised his hand to snap them away before Sam pulled the cuffs out of his pocket. Crowley caught this and before Sam could cuff him, Crowley waved his hands and the boys were pinned to some nearby trees and apparently choking. Rose watched in horror as the plan began to fail.

“You really think that’s gonna work twice?” Crowley asked, pinning the boys with just his mind now as his hands remained in his pocket.

“Dammit Crowley snap out of it!” Dean said through choked breaths.

“Snap out of what exactly?” Crowley asked growing angrier as he went on, “We haven’t worked together in two years and even when we did there was a part of me that wanted to kill you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again! I’m not your bloody side kick! I’ve rediscovered myself this past year. I’ve drained myself of any humanity I had left. I am a demon, the King of Hell to be exact and at this moment I am far from being on your side!” Sam and Dean were gasping for breath against the tree until Rose cut in.

“Let them go!” Rosemary yelled, not able to watch them suffer anymore.

Crowley then released them and Sam and Dean fell to the ground, regaining composure and getting air back into their lungs. Crowley’s eyes narrowed as his steps turned towards Rosemary. “ Aww isn’t the puppy cute?” he said, “I can see why the Winchesters keep you around as a pet. You are very fun to play with. Especially with a knife involved.”

Dean saw it too slow. He got up to run to Rose but it was too late. With a snap of his fingers, Rosemary had disappeared.

“Where did you send her?” Dean asked with an angry, grudgy voice.

“Buckingham palace, where do you think?” asked Crowley again. Dean helped Sam up. Sam could tell there was something very off about Crowley. Something wasn’t right about his motive.

“Where did you send her?” Dean asked again growing angrier, taking a step towards Crowley with Sam following.

“Not telling.” said a cocky Crowley, “Now you two and I have some things to discuss.”

Suddenly everyone heard flutter a wings and to Crowley’s dismay, Castiel had popped up behind the Winchesters. “Not today Crowley.” he said before placing his hands on either Winchester’s shoulder and suddenly, they were all back in the bunker.

“No no no! He took Rose!” Dean yelled slamming his hands on the table with a sad and broken look on his face.

“Dean it’s okay we’ll get her back.” Sam reassured his brother as Cas struggled to understand the situation.

“Dammit!” said Dean sweeping a book off the table forcefully and sitting down.

“Am I missing something?” Cas asked to Sam with a confused look on his face before turning to Dean, “Should I pick you a flower?”

“No Cas,” Sam explained also frustrated, “Rose is his girlfriend.”

“Well this is news to me.” said Cas in a way that meant: well thanks for telling me (sarcastically)  
“Sorry man, you were MIA.” said Sam sitting down next to his brother.

“I was a hip hop singer?” Cas asked, not understanding the reference.

“Cas, man,” said Dean looking up at Cas with pleading eyes that threatened tears, “you have to help me find her. If anything happens to her-”

“Of course.” said Cas, “I’ll do my best.”


	5. 13.11 Tempered Grace part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.11 Tempered Grace  
> Synopsis: Sam and Dean are called to action when news of a friend is brought to their attention.  
> Director: Robert Singer  
> Written by: Andrew Dabb  
> BB: Big bad of the season (In this case the BB is Gavin, Crowley’s son)

Dean sat at the bunker table in the library, vigorously researching on Sam’s laptop. It had been a while since Rose had gone missing. The boys had gone on about six cases since then, but that didn’t distract Dean from looking for her. They had even had a short lived showdown with Gavin a couple weeks ago. Both parties walked out alive and they were back to ground zero. Dean and Sam had gotten back to the bunker around 8 pm last night and Dean had yet to go to bed.

“Dean, man, it’s 3 am.” said Sam walking in with a yawn. Dean didn’t look up from his computer but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, and I think someone just became puppy chow.” said Dean, referring to hellhounds, “So I hacked into the server to see if I could catch a glimpse of the demon that made the deal.”

“Dude, scanning a security cam could take all night.” said Sam scratching his head, obviously very tired.

“I’m not wasting any time.” said Dean as he clicked through footage on the screen.

“Dean, this is the fourth lead you’ve thought you’ve had in the past two weeks and all of them turned out to be dead ends.” said Sam, trying to coax his brother to get some rest.

“But what if this one’s not.” said Dean, stopping for a moment and looking up at his brother.

“I’m just saying,” Sam said rationally, “you should get some rest. If you want to find Rosemary, you are gonna need your energy.”

“It’s been over a month Sam!” said Dean growing frustrated with himself rather than Sam.

“I know.” said Sam sincerely, “We’ll find her. Cas just texted me that he’d pop in first thing in the morning with an update.”

“Why does he have to wait till morning?” Dean asked impatiently.

“To let us sleep.” said Sam showing signs of weariness.

“Fine.” Dean finally agreed.

\------------------------------------------  
Rosemary dreamed...She was in the back of the impala, sleeping. She heard the sound of the engine and rattling of the legos. Suddenly the sounds stopped. Had they parked? She felt someone brush her hair behind her ear and she quickly reached up and grabbed the person’s arm before opening her eyes to find Dean. 

“Hey Sweetheart.” he said calmly. “You’ve never been to New Mexico before so I thought you’d like to see the sign.”

“I don’t just want to see it, I need a picture.” she said with a smile, still lying down with Dean over her.

“Gonna add it to your scrapbook?” he asked leaning closer to her lips.

“Maybe…” she said as Dean kissed her lips. His were soft and she loved the sensation.

“Stay strong.” said Dean changing demeanor, “I’m gonna find you if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I know.” she replied.

SLAP! Rose woke up from the dream back in the cold room. The demon had slapped her awake. How many days had it been? She lost cost. She thought after being tortured and reused on multiple occasions she would build up a tolerance to the tearing of her skin but that was just a fantasy of hers. The room had a single light bulb and was quite big with graffiti all over the walls. She sat in a cold silver chair with her arms and legs buckled. She was wearing nothing but a grey tank top and her underwear. Her legs were cold against the cool chair. Her hair was a rat’s nest and she bore many scars. The demon had wheeled in a table, something new, to place all the tools stained with her blood.

“Good Morning sunshine.” said the asian demon she had grown accustomed to. “You were out for a while. I must have hit you real hard this time.”

Rosemary eyes were lifelessly looking at him. Her body was so broken and so tired, she didn’t even have the energy to speak.

“Now honestly,” the demon continued, “I was supposed to dump you weeks ago. So consider yourself lucky. Crowley had finally given me something to do besides his paperwork.”

He brought a knife close to her face and twirled it close to her eye before bringing it down to her chest. “I finally have an on the job assignment.”

“Well good for you.” Rose said choosing her breaths carefully, “You’ve been promoted to top jackass.” The knife carved into her chest and she screamed in agony.

“You think you’re so funny.” said the demon tracing her lips with the blade. She winced. When the demon let go she slumped forward. “I’m enjoying our time together.” The demon grabbed her forcefully by the chin so she was looking at him.

“I’ll tell you what.” he said, “Maybe I won’t kill you. Instead you can come with me and…” the blade traced her thigh.

She glared at him before spitting blood on his face. He wiped it off angrily. “Fine” he said. “Die in here.” he then plunged the knife into her thigh as she screamed out in pain. What hurt worse was when he retrieved it. He threw the knife back on the table and left the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Sam was in the kitchen fixing himself breakfast when he heard the “whoosh” and he knew Cas was behind him.

“Sam.” said Cas addressing the tall Winchester.

“Hey, man,” said Sam sitting down at the counter, still tired, “you find anything?”

“Maybe.” said Cas vaguely, “How’s Dean?”

“I don’t know.” said Sam truthfully, “I’m worried about him. We’ve taken a few cases here and there but the second we get back he’s looking for any sign of her.”

“Have you ever seen him like this?” Cas asked taking a seat next to Sam.

Sam searched his thoughts. “We’ve never-no. No not even when dad was missing.”

“Why is that?” Cas asked squinting.

“Well for one,” explained Sam, “with dad and even when Kevin was missing, he knew they’d be okay. With Rosemary he’s…”

“Overprotective?” Cas interrupted. Sam thought about it for a moment before continuing.

“Yeah but it’s more than that.” he said, elbows on the counter, “I’ve never seen him act like this.”

“Then what is it?” Cas asked.

“I think…” Sam started, “I think he’s really in love with her.”

Before Cas could respond to this Dean was in the kitchen eating a piece of toast. “Hey Cas. You find anything?” he asked.

\-----------------------------  
The demon had left Rose to cry over her new injuries. She really needed to stop the bleeding in her thigh. She cried out in frustration and pain. She slumped forward with energy gone. She turned to the table next to her. It was so close to her with so many sharp tools. Maybe she could... pick the locks on the cuffs with them somehow. She didn’t think she had the energy to try but she knew she would bleed out if she didn’t. If only she could reach the table.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“And you think this is where they’re keeping Rosemary?” Dean asked Cas across the table in the bunker library.

“Most likely.” Cas explained, “The demon I interrogated had been making frequent calls there.”

“Then let’s go.” said Dean standing up and putting his coat on. Sam was close behind.

“Wait.” Cas warned standing up, “This could be a trap.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam answered for Dean.

Sam, Dean, and Cas all arrived at the old abandoned building in Arkansas as fast as the impala could take them. Along the outside, stood about four demons. Dean parked and opened the car door with a determined expression. 

“Wait.” Sam called, “You don’t want to-”

“There’s no time.” said Dean slamming the door and heading towards the demons with Sam and Cas quickly following. Dean caught the first demon off guard and slit his throat. When the other demons noticed this they came towards Dean but didn’t get very far as Sam and Cas popped up behind two and stabbed them. The last one raised his knife to stab Dean but Dean caught his wrist and stabbed him with the knife in his other hand.

 

“Come on.” said Dean, “We need to find her.” Cas and Sam followed swiftly behind Dean as he entered the old abandoned building. There was a long corridor with many different rooms and as Dean made his way down through the hallway he checked each room for any sign of Rosemary worried that he wouldn’t find her time.

Dean turned the corner to see two possible paths to follow. He decided to take the hallway on the left. As he followed the old decrapped hallway he noticed a trail of blood on the floor leading to the room at the very end. He broke into a sprint with his gun out and Sam and Cas close behind to watch his back. He came to a cold room with graffiti over the walls. The blood trail led straight to a chair and table. Dean stared at what was before him, face dropping. Sam and Cas met him at the scene.

“Oh my God.” Sam choked back.


	6. 13.11 Tempered Grace part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of episode 13.011 "Tempered Grace"

They looked at the scene before them. The chair was empty of a human but almost enough blood to keep one alive was in it’s place, along with tools covered in blood.

“No,” said Dean forcefully, “She’s not dead. She’s still here. This is her blood trail.”

“Or it could be from dragging the body.” Cas said sadly looking at Dean with a sorrowful, sympathetic glance.

“Come on,” said Dean heading back out the door, “We need to find her and patch her up” Dean, again, determined as ever, not wanting to believe she was dead like Sam and Cas thought, headed straight toward the hallway on the right with tears welling in his eyes. Sam and Cas decided to search the rest of the rooms in the left hallway. Sure enough, the blood trail became spottier and picked back up down that way. He sighed in relief. Then suddenly he heard footsteps from the end of the hallway. He went into a room on his left with the door completely gone and got his knife out, leaning against the wall. He heard the footsteps fall out of sink and he quickly went out to confront the demon with his knife pointed.

To his surprise, it was Rosemary. “No!” she screamed, not recognizing Dean. She thrashed at him. He put his knife away. He wanted to cry with relief and happiness from finding her. Instead he had to be strong for her. He grabbed her shoulders.

“Rosie,” he soothed, “it’s me, Dean.”

She cried out still thrashing. Dean then noticed the gash on her thigh that she had been clutching. “Come on Rose! We have to get you out of here!”

She opened her eyes which were stained with tears. “Dean?” she recognized.

“Yeah.” he smiled, “Let me help you. We need to get to the impala.”

She smiled, tired and relieved. “There’s more that way. I-I- didn’t know which way to go…”

“It’s okay.” he said putting her arm around his shoulder and helping her as she limped, “I got you.” Suddenly, they heard the footsteps of more demons running down the hall and Dean picked up the pace. 

“We’re not gonna make it.” Rose said, wincing in pain. Then, out of nowhere Sam and Cas came from behind them and started fighting the demons.

“Go!” said Sam, “Get her to the hospital!”

Dean then decided to pick Rosemary up and run her out. As she turned back she saw Cas get knocked out. Sam was facing two demons.

“But Sam…” Rosemary started as Dean reached the door.

“Sammy’s dealt with more than two before. You need to get stitched up quick.” said Dean running her towards the impala and putting her in the passenger's seat so he could see her better. He got behind the wheel and drove off. “Uhhh…” he said, “I think there we passed a hospital on the way here! But it’s like a half an hour from here and you are losing blood fast. God!”

He said this all while watching the road and breaking every driving law. He took the time to look over at her. She looked horrible. There were scars all up and down her bare legs surrounding the gash in her thigh and there was a bloody spot on her head where hair was taken out. His face showed great worry a her eyes closed. He didn’t know what to do. They weren’t gonna make it to the hospital. A text came from Sam, and he looked down at it.

Sam: Cas is knocked out, gonna get him some help. Meet you at the hospital as soon as I can.

Dean thought quick and pulled over to the side of the road, with the only light being the car's headlights, and went to the trunk to look for his first aid kit. There wasn’t time. He was gonna have to stitch her up himself.

\-------------------------------------

Dean and Rose stayed parked at the side of the road after Dean had stitched Rosemary’s leg up. She had expressed to him that she needed to wait a while before getting back on the road to gain her composure. Dean let Rose put his jacket over her bare, wounded legs. They had been sitting there for quite a while, just staring at the night sky with “Behind Blue Eyes” playing on the radio. Not very romantic.

“Rosie,” Dean said softly, breaking the silence, “it’s okay to cry…”

“I don’t cry.” she said with a rolling her eyes and looking away from Dean. This was ironic because all she wanted to do was cry.

“Please don’t do that.” said Dean said sadly.

“What?” she asked forcing herself to look back.

“I know you.” he said and she bit her lip, “You act all tough but you’re dying inside.”

“And how do you know that?” she asked looking down with tears threatening to spill.

“Because I do the same thing.” said Dean not letting his eyes leave her face for fear he might lose her again.

Rose scrunched her nose as if to try and stop herself from crying. She took a breath, still looking down. “I’m not okay,” she said, ”but I will be. It comes with the job. But what about you?” She looked back up at him.

“Me?” he asked with a shy smile, “Well I’m not too thrilled that I put you through over a month of torture.” his mask fell as he said this.

“You didn’t do anything.” Rosemary said sincerely. She then put her head on his shoulder. “God, how did we end up like this?”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Broken.” she replied.

“The life does that to you.” Dean explained, “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“It sucks.” Rosemary said burying herself further into Dean's arms .

“I know, sweetheart.” Dean said, enjoying the warmth of her touch. He wanted to comfort her after all the pain she had went through because of him, “But we’ll pull through. I promise-”

“Please skip the vintage love story crap.” Rose interrupted sitting up. “You can’t promise a happy ending. “

Dean looked at her for a moment, disappointed, before saying, “Okay, you got it, from now on, no chick flick moments.” He put his hand on the gear shift, ready to pull out when Rosemary put her hand on his to stop him. Dean met her eyes.

She took her hand off, “Let’s just…” she started, “sit here a second.”

Dean smiled at her, accepting the offer, and put his arm around her. She nuzzled further into his chest. She sighed staring blankly out at the night sky. The beating of Dean’s heart told her that everything would be alright. And soon, they fell asleep like this, with the radio playing “Behind blue eyes”.


	7. 13.13 To Dance in My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.13 To Dance in My Dreams  
> Synopsis: Sam. Dean. and Rose assist a hunter couple with a hunt while waiting for news from Castiel.  
> Director: Nancy Lopez-Corrado  
> Written by: Robert Berens

Sam sat in the bunker kitchen busy working on his laptop. He was busy searching for any word on Gavin or Crowley. Last week, he and Dean had taken down a djinn and for the first time in a long time, Sam got to do something with his brother in somewhat of a normal fashion since Dean wasn’t as worried about Rosemary anymore. The only problem was that Gavin was still in the wind.   
Dean walked into the kitchen dressed and rested heading straight for the coffee machine.

“Hey man,” Sam greeted his brother lightly, “I was wondering if you-”

“4 days.” Dean interrupted smiling as the coffee machine went to work.

“What?” asked Sam confused.

Dean grabbed his coffee and raised it to Sam, “She hasn’t had a panic attack in 4 days.” He then took a sip and sat down next to Sam.

“That’s great.” said Sam. It’s not that he didn’t care, it just seemed like that’s all his brother could talk about. “Is she rested enough for a case maybe?”

“She thinks she is.” Dean laughed,“Hell she thinks she can sprint the great wall of China.” Dean took another sip of coffee.

“But you don’t?” Sam asked already knowing the answer.

“4 days is great don’t get me wrong,” Dean sighed, “but 7 would be better.”

“Well maybe we should give her a few more days and we can take off and do something?” Sam asked hoping this sounded like a good idea to his brother.

“Like what?” Dean asked before his brother shrugged vaguely. “Is there something bothering you Sammy?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam lightly scoffed. Dean gave him a look that said he didn’t believe it. “I’m just kind of, third wheeling a lot I guess?”

Dean scoffed, “Oh come on you aren’t…” he thought about where this might be going and realized Sam was right, “Okay maybe just a little. But we went on a whole case last week by ourselves.”

“Yeah I guess.” said Sam closing his laptop.

“Now you’re just being petty.” Dean joked.

“Shut up.” Sam said lightly. Suddenly Sam’s pocket started buzzing. He held up a ‘wait one minute’ finger to Dean and left the room answering the phone with, “Hello?”

Rosemary passed Sam on her way into the kitchen, “I’m starving.” she declared heading towards the shelves.

“How about I bring you breakfast in bed,” Dean offered, “which I thought I told you to stay in.”

Rose abandoned the shelf and came to put an arm around Dean. “I also told you to quit the romance crap. No breakfast in bed.”

“You like it Rosie Posey.” Dean laughed looking up a her.

“What I would like is some Lucky Charms.” Rose said heading back over to the shelf.

“Good choice.” said Dean over his shoulder before taking another sip of coffee.

As soon as he did so Sam was back in the room. “Hey, that was Ryan.” said Sam. Rose looked over her shoulder to listen in. “I guess he’s only a few towns over. Wondered if we wanted in on some vamps?”

“Ryan?” Rose asked.

“He’s an old hunting buddy.” Sam explained to Rose before turning back to Dean, “So you in?”

“Sounds fun,” said Dean standing up with his coffee, “let me sharpen my machete.”

“I’m down.” said Rose nonchalantly walking over to Dean and Sam with her box of Lucky Charms.

“Wait hold up,” Dean furrowed his brows, “just two weeks ago you were basically mutilated and now you wanna go snuff a vamps nest?”

“Isn’t it some sort of saying?” asked Rose as she walked out the kitchen saying to Dean over her shoulder, “A hunt a day keeps the pain away?”

Dean searched for a comeback but was too late as Rose was already gone. Sam laughed at this. “That’s not the saying.” Dean said to himself where Sam could hear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose, Sam, and Dean decided to meet Ryan at a small diner in Kansas. Dean of course ordered pie for him and Rosemary first thing without even asking her what she wanted. Suddenly a taller man with a five o’clock shadow wearing trademark hunter plaid slid into the booth next to Sam.

“Hey Ryan, long time.” Sam greeted warmly.

“Sam, good to see you.” said the man in a heavy southern accent. “Man you have gotten so much taller than the last time I’ve seen you.”

“What can I say,” Dean joked, “the man loves his veggies.”

“Who is this?” Ryan asked noticing Rosemary.

“Ryan meet Rosemary,” Sam introduced. “she’s been hunting with us for a few months now.”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Rosemary.” Ryan smiled to Rosemary. “I’ve got another hunter coming too. This nest is pretty big. Been tracking them for weeks, and I always see someone different. Figured backup was necessary.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve yanked you outta the fire.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah.” agreed Ryan. “These boys over here saved me from one hella of a rougarou in Texas. Wouldn’t have made it out of alive if they hadn’t of torched the thing. What they save you from or drag you into for that matter?”

“Werewolves.” Rose smiled remembering when things were simple.

“Ah the suckers.” Ryan said as a waiter brought him a beer.

“So Ryan,” Dean started, “who’s this other hunter you brought in?”

“Oh here she is.” Ryan said looking past Dean. 

“She?” Dean asked before turning around to see a tall, brunette, woman.

“Fellas,” said Ryan standing up for the women and allowing her to sit between him and Sam, “this is Alli Carter.”

“But Carter’s your last name.” Sam acknowledged.

“That’s because I married her.” Ryan smiled causing Sam, Dean, and Rose to furrow their brows.

“Good Morning.” Alli greeted in a southern accent.

“Well this is really rare.” Sam said what everyone was thinking.

“Yeah I know.” Alli agreed. “I don’t think I’ve ever met too many hunters who’ve settled down.”

“Yeah but marriage is…” Dean started looking to Rosemary and then back at Ryan and Alli, “in this life?”

“Yeah we know the consequences” Ryan admitted before putting an arm around Alli, “but when you love someone you can’t just, not be with them you know? We could both die at anytime, but we might as well die happy.”

“Besides,” Alli added, “this is probably gonna be our last hunt before we retire.”

“Retire?” Rose asked abruptly, “That’s a thing?”

“Unless your last name is Winchester apparently.” Ryan joked, “You boys break everything you touch?”

“Just about.” said Sam.

“Yeah well nothing that we know of is gunning for us except for maybe these vamps.” Alli continued, “I killed their leader a few years ago. We just came to finish the job before moving on.”

“Well best of luck to the both of you.” said Sam.  
\----------------------------  
“I don’t trust them.” as she walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and pajama shorts.

“You don’t trust anybody.” Dean laughed, lying in the bed. Sam had gone to the vending machine.

“I trust you and Sam. But yeah, no one else.” Rose said laying down next to Dean and he put his arm around her. “They did seem happy though.”

“Yeah they sure did, didn’t they?” Dean smiled.

“Must be lucky,” Rose sighed, “to not be wanted by everything in heaven, hell, and in between.”

Dean chose his words carefully. “You could...still get out you know.” he said.

“You crazy?” she turned to Dean, “All I would want to do is come back.”

“But if you had the chance to walk away.” Dean continued, “I’m too far gone but you-”

“This isn’t a question Dean.” she snapped, “You could learn a thing or two from the Carters. They watch each others back but they don’t let the life get in the way of their relationship.”

“When have we ever done that?” Dean asked.

“Everyday.” Rosemary said, “I mean, we’ve never even been on a date.”

“Who says chopping the heads of a few vamps isn’t a date?” Dean joked trying to lighten the mood. “Besides, I thought you didn’t like the sappy romance novels.”

“I don’t.” said Rose turning away and Dean out his arm around her waist pulling her closer. “I don’t really know what I’m getting at anymore.”

“You want me to take you on a date?” Dean asked confused, “Just not a cheesy, sappy one?”

“No.” said Rose.

“You’re confusing me.” Dean admitted.

“I know.” Rose sighed blowing her hair out of her face. “ I’m confusing myself.”

Dean moved the strand of hair behind her ear for her. “You know, this, what we have, is real. And we don’t need to go out to a fancy restaurant with some wine glasses to prove that.”

Rose smiled turning to face him, “Maybe some Netflix and burgers.”

Dean smiled, “How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?”

“You just got lucky I guess.” she smiled as he kissed her. “Now let's get some sleep.” she said before turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

\-----------------------------------  
The next afternoon the hunters found the vamps nest. It was a big barn in the middle of nowhere with a few surrounding hills. The hunters met at the top of one of the hills looking over the barn.

“Alright.” Ryan instructed, “Sam, you want to take the side, I’ll take the front, Dean you go East, and the girls can keep watch.”

“Keep watch?” Alli scoffed as Rosemary nodded “Ry I want to kill something.”

“Once we attack, some might start fleeing, so you get the runners.” Ryan explained.

Alli nodded, “Aye aye captain.”

“Stay safe.” said Ryan pulling her closer.

“I always do.” she said kissing him. Dean and Rosemary exchanged glances silently telling each other the same thing. Everyone them took his or her places as Ryan had instructed.  
Alli and Rose settled at the top of the hill keeping watch. They were up there for a while before Alli broke the silence.

“So are you and Dean planning to settle down?” Alli asked.

“Us?” Rose bluntly asked, “No. Dean’s not the marrying type.”

“Well what does the future look like for you?” Alli asked. She didn’t seem to realize that Rose wasn’t exactly a conversationalist.

“Staying alive.” she said hoping to avoid the subject more. “I honestly can’t think that far ahead.”

“That’s how I used to think.” Alli smiled, “Stay alive. It was always stay alive till the next hunt. Survive this apocalypse. I never thanked your friends for that by the way. But one day I realized that surviving isn’t living. With Ryan, I’m living. We were both living abnormal lives together.”

Rose sighed, “Truth is, there’s always something. He’s not a normal hunter like you. Whether it’s the King of Hell, The Darkness, or the devil, there is always gonna be something standing in the way of a happy ending for us. “

“So what are you gonna do, just ride the wave?” Alli asked looking back out at the barn.

“Until he let’s me go yeah.” said Rose looking down.

“What do you mean by that?” Alli asked furrowing her brows.

“I know where this road ends.” Rose said, “At the end of the blade or a barrel of a gun. I’m fine with that but Dean…” she cleared her throat.

“Yeah honey I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Alli shook her head.

“If you love someone you let them go right?” Rose replied offering a sorrowful smile.

“No, I think you two have a real chance. Maybe one day you’ll settle down like me.” Alli said. She seemed to be a bit of an optimist. The opposite of Rose.

Rose laughed, “Fat chance. This year a warlock is out to get them. Next year it will be the devil 2.0. You can’t have a steady relationship through that chaos.”

“Someday you can.” Alli smiled, “Ryan and I are happy with this life. Saving people. It’s like being a world traveling couple. Always adventure.”

“Then why are you quitting?” Rose asked happy to get the subject off her and Dean.

“Don’t tell Ryan yet, but…” Alli suddenly turned very excited, “I’m pregnant!”

“Oh wow.” said Rose not expecting that. Her and Dean would never get married let alone start a family. “Congratualtions.” she said.

Alli beamed, “A year ago, I was like you. I didn’t believe any of this was possible.” she looked away, “Now, everything is. And you aren’t any different.”

Rose didn’t know how to answer but it didn’t matter because next thing she heard the barn door slam open as a few vamps tried to make a run for it. Her and Alli were immediately up with their machetes out. Running down the hill they met the vamps half way having no trouble chopping their heads off before running into the barn. Sam had pulled a vamp that was seconds from biting Ryan away and thrown him to the side knocking Alli over. Another was heading straight towards Sam as Dean fought another. Ryan ran to help Alli. Rose went to save Sam but the vamp turned around and twisted her arm causing her to drop the machete. Next thing she knows Dean is pulling the vamp away and the vamp has Dean pinned to the ground. Rosemary hurries and grabs her machete and chops the head off the one fighting Dean and blood splatters all over her face. 

“Need a hand?” she asks putting her hand out to Dean and he grabs it. They turn around to find the rest of the nest slaughtered.

\--------------------------------------------  
“Why did Sam leave?” Rose asked as her and Dean walked to through the bunker garage after getting back from the case.

“He went to see a movie.” Dean assured anxiously, “Just come on”

Rose raised an eyebrow as Dean walked past her and she continued following her. When she got back into the bunker she saw that Dean had set up two plates topped with Elvis burgers with a candle in between and the TV had the Netflix screen up.

“Dean what the hell?” Rose said surprised.

“What?” Dean asked scratching the back of his neck. “I can snuff the candle. I know how you hate the cheesy stuff but I got the burgers, I got the netflix-”

Before he could finish Rose had her lips on his. When they broke apart they were both smiling. “You’re right,” she said, “I hate Titanic, the Notebook, and 50 first dates is okay but that’s because all of those are fake. None of those smoulder faces dudes compares to the broken but handsome hunter I have right here.”

“Aww you’re making me blush.” Dean joked, “Best part, I got you that crappy show tune soundtrack you love so much.”

“Really?” Rose asked. She had only mentioned that she had loved that song one time to Dean and she was surprised he remembered since hated it. “Put it in!”

“Only if you dance with me.” Dean smiled.

“I don’t dance.” said Rose turning towards the table before Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

“You don’t dance, you don’t cry. Do you have any emotion?” he asked.

“Nah I’m dead inside.” Rose said sarcastically.

“Just shut up and dance with me.” he said going to put in the cd. It started playing the piano softly.

She laughed, reluctantly putting her hand on his shoulder as she grabbed her waist.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” she said.

“Neither do I.” he smiled. Slowly they started swaying back and forth in the bunker library, both feeling stupid but laughing none the less.

*My days are brighter than morning is, evergreen pine and autumn blue. But all my days were twice as fair, if I could share, my days with you*

Rosemary looked into his eyes. She thought how she used to be so scared to let herself love before she met Dean. But now, nothing made her happier. She wrapped both hands around his neck.

*My nights are warmer than firecoal, incense, and stars, and smoke bamboo. But nights were warm beyond compare, if I could share, my nights with you*

Dean looked into her eyes. He had loved before. In fact, he had lived with a woman and her son for a year. But nothing he’d ever experienced or any woman he’s ever met would compare to Rosemary. And even though it wasn’t smart for her to be in his arms, he just couldn’t let her go. He would protect her no matter what.

*To dance in my dreams, to shine when I need the sun. With you to hold me when dreams are dark and oh my dearest love, if you will take my love, then all my dreams are truly begun*  
Dean awkwardly spun her and she laughed as he did so. “Sorry.” he added when she came back around. “For what?” she giggled resting her head on Dean’s shoulder as they swayed.

*Time weaves ribbons of memory. To sweet at life when youth is through. But I would need no memories there if I could share my life with you*

The song slowed into a violin solo and although Dean hated crappy show tunes and would rather have danced to AC/DC, it was worth it to see the smile on Rose’s face. He stopped and she looked up at him confused as to why. He broke from her and got down on one knee pulling out a box.

“Rosemary Evans.” he said as she put her hands over her mouth and tried to hide her tears, “Will you marry me? Someday?” and he opened the box and inside was a little paper card in place of a ring that read: Someday.

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I know we haven’t really talked about it but someday, I think we could be like Ryan and Alli. Now Sam kind of hates the third wheel thing but maybe you have a hot friend we could set him up with. Of course you know, we’d have to make sure that nothing was gonna kill us and if you don’t want the commitment that’s fine we could just-”

“Yes.” said Rose as hot tears flowed down her face.

“God, this was a bad idea.” said Dean standing up, “Our burgers are getting cold and- wait did you say yes?”

“No, I said chess of course I said yes.” Rose choked.

“You wanna get married someday?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Someday.” said Rose laughed, “Preferably before retirement home age.”

Dean beamed, “I love you”

“I love you too.” she said wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck and jumping into a kiss. When they broke from each other they smiled and held hands walking over to the burgers.

“Dammit you broke me.” said Rose wiping her mascara.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Six months ago we were at each other's throats.” Rose laughed, “I never thought I would be able to trust anyone again. But you broke me congrats.”

“You broke me a little too ya know?” Dean said pulling a chair out for Rosemary.

“We just added a new meaning to broken.” She smiled for the first time in forever.

“Two broken pieces make a whole.” said Dean sitting down hoping to annoy her.

“God, stop it with the cheesy stuff.” Rose said slightly annoyed.

“I’ll never let go!” Dean shouted.

“Shut up!” Rose laughed throwing a fry at him.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” he mocked.

“Dean I’m serious.” she smiled.

“You know you love it.” he smiled taking a big, gross bit of his burger.

“Ugh I feel like the Duggars.” said Rosemary putting a fry in her mouth.

“Why?” Dean asked with a mouth full of Elvis.

“Because we are basically in a courtship.” Rose replied with a smile.

“There’s a name for it? I thought I was being original.” said Dean, “I was gonna…”

Their voices faded as Cas watched them have their happy date from the corner where he could not be seen. He was looking for the opportune moment to bring the news. He, however, didn’t want to ruin the moment, but what had to say was pivotal.


	8. 13.14 Drive Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.14 Drive Angry  
> Synopsis: The hunters come up with a plan to kidnap the King of Hell. But will all go according to plan?  
> Director: John Badham  
> Written by: Andrew Dabb

“What? You know where he is?” Sam asked, the next day after Cass had explained to them what he had found out. Dean and Rose sat next to each other at the library table, books and a laptop open from research. Sam had just gotten back with lunch when Cas arrived.

“Not exactly.” Cass said, looking down, “I know where he might be, however.”

“Well spill.” said Rose, eagerly, “We can end this once and for all.” Even Cass had noticed Rosemary’s sudden eagerness to go after Gavin. He suspected it had something to do with her new relationship with Dean.

“Well hold on.” Dean said, elbows on the table, “Even if we do know where he is, we’re outgunned. I mean, he’s the most powerful warlock we’ve faced. He’s even got the King of Hell on his side.”

“The brainwashed King of Hell,” Sam added, “who isn’t happy with any of us right now.”

“Dean’s right, Rosemary, I’m afraid we’ll have to be more strategic.” Cass said, trench coat fittingly around him.

“Well what if Crowley was on our side?” Rose offered, “I mean, he’s helped you guys before, right?”

“Yeah, but Rose, Gavin’s got him under some kind of spell.” Dean replied.

“Then let’s break the spell.” she persisted, looking up at Sam and Cass.

“We’ve tried.” Sam sighed, uncrossing his arms, “I’ve been researching and so far no dice. This is, like, Book of the Damned magic.”

“Yes, and Gavin has the Book of the Damned.” Cass sighed, taking a seat across from Rose. Sam took a seat next to Cass. Every idea Rose had was coming to a dead end.

“Okay, so in order to defeat Gavin we have to help Crowley by using the book that can only be retrieved if we defeat Gavin?” Rose replied, losing hope.

“Precisely.” Cass said in an unfortunate manner. A beat passed as they all tried to think of solutions.

“So, what do we do?” Rose asked as no one was offering suggestions.

“Drink?” Dean said sarcastically.

“There’s got to be another way.” Rose said, hoping that the three men were not giving up. Giving up was never their style.

Sam sighed before looking up, “Well, maybe we can get the Book of the Damned without Gavin even noticing. I doubt he has it with him.”

Rosemary perked up at the sudden idea. “You think he hid it?” Cass asked, with squinted eyes.

Sam nodded. “Well that’s great,” Dean said sarcastically, “but we don’t know where.” Everyone sunk back down, thinking some more before Rose looked up.

“No…” she started, “but maybe someone else does.”

“Crowley.” Sam caught on.

“Kidnapping the King of Hell when he liked you was one thing,” Cass directed towards the boys with a sigh, “but when he’s out to kill you, it’s another.”

“It’s our best shot.” Sam agreed with Rose, “That way we can get the spell off him and get him on our side.”

“Yeah, take Gavin’s pawns right out from under him.” Dean agreed and things started looking up for the four hunters.

“It’s a good plan.” Cass said standing up, “But a risky one.”

“Alright,” Rosemary said, standing up with no found hope, “Castiel, you find Crowley, we’ll figure out the rest.” Castiel then nodded and vanished from the hunter's eyes. Rosemary turned, ready to go and grab some weapons. Sam and Dean stood up behind her.

“Rosie, hold on.” Dean called, stopping her.

“What?” she asked turning around, confused.

“Crowley had you kidnapped and tortured for over a month.” Dean started, hoping Rose would catch on.

“Yeah, I know Dean, it’s already etched in my brain but thanks for the reminder.” she said, brushing him off and turning back around.

“I think what Dean means is,” Sam stopped her again. She turned back around, reluctantly. “you shouldn’t be anywhere near him.” Sam finished.

“Yeah,” Dean said stepping towards her, lovingly, “I don’t know what would happen if-”

“For serious?” she asked crossing her arms, surprising him. This wasn’t the response he was hoping for but the one he should have expected.

“Rose-” Dean tried.

“No” she cut him off, “If anything, I deserve my revenge on him.”

“And-and you can have it as soon as he’s in handcuffs.” Dean argued, “Until then, I think you should stay here.”

“Well thanks for your suggestion but I don’t have to take it.” she said snarkily before turning back around.

“Rosemary.” Sam said from behind Dean. She turned around again, more angrily this time.

“What?” she asked annoyed and angered, “You don’t think I can handle it? You think I’ll mess it up like last time?”

“No, but Crowley, he’s strong.” Sam argued.

“Well so am I.” Rose replied stubbornly, “End of discussion boys.” She then proceeded to walk out of them towards her room. Dean sighed, giving up and turning back around to Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Castiel appeared behind Sam and Dean

“Wow,” Sam commented, “That was fast.”

“Where’s Rosemary?” Cass asked almost immediately.

“Oh you mean Black Mamba?” Dean asked sarcastically, “She’s just peachy.”

Cass tilted his head, obviously not really comprehending the movie reference, “I found Crowley.” he said, “It wasn’t very hard, he’s still making frequent deals.”

“You’d think he’d be more careful than that.” Sam said.

“So, do you have a plan?” Cass asked.

“I do, actually,” said Dean, “I need you to do something for me.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The four of them were in the impala. Sam and Dean were in the front and Rose and Cass were in the back. It was nighttime and they only had a few hours to go. Apparently Crowley had been seen primarily around west Texas. She didn’t know why and she didn’t really care. All she knew was that she had a pair of demon handcuffs and she was going to put them on that son of a bitch.

“Why are we stopping?” Rose asked. But Dean simply got out of the car. “Dean? We’re only about a few hours away!” She looked at Sam and Cass who didn’t look her back in the eyes. She got out of the car angrily.

“Dean what the hell?” she asked. He was on the opposite side of the car and she came around to him.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, you’re just going to have to trust me.” he said, with sorry eyes. “You can’t come with us.”

Suddenly, Castiel was behind her. She turned around to see him. “I’m sorry.” he said truthfully.

“You want me to trust you, Dean?” she said to him, angry and hurt, “You tricked me! It took me along time to trust you in the first place Dean. Don’t ruin it.” Dean looked at her for a moment, sadly. She thought for a moment that he may change his mind.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” he said, tearfully, before turning to Cass. 

“Cas if you-” but it was too late. Cass put a hand on her shoulder and the two of them were gone. As soon as he she was gone. Dean broke and sighed, wondering if he would live to regret it.

In a second, Rosemary and Cass were standing in the middle of a long street lit by a single lamp, in front of a single story house. She was frustrated and angry, ready to burst into tears. “Castiel!” she cried, “You take me back right now!”

“You’ll be safe here.” Cass said, not meeting her eyes. He turned from her, guilty.

“Castiel if you leave me here, don’t you think about coming back for me.” she said, full of emotions. She waited for him to respond, but he simply disappeared.

“Castiel!” she called, “Dean you son of a bitch!” she cried and fell to her knees. 

“Rosemary?” a kind voice called. She turned to see Jody Mills, whom she had never met before, run to her from the single story house.


	9. 13.16 It's Hard to Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.16 It’s Hard to Say  
> Synopsis: Dean comes back for Rose but she may not necessarily want to listen to what he has to say. Meanwhile, Sam struggles with finding ingredients to get the spell off Crowley.  
> Director: Richard Speight Jr  
> Written by: Nancy Won

“Rosemary.” Jody knocked on the door and Rosemary sat on Claire’s bed reading up on some lore, “Someone’s here to see you.”

Rosemary looked up bitterly, “Well that’s great.” she said sarcastically, “Tell them they can walk their sorry asses off the porch and right into a-” before she could finish, Dean timidly walked through the door and Jody made way for him before smiling and leaving. 

“Dean.” Rose breathed out.

“Hey.” Dean said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Hey?” she asked as he walked towards her.

‘Yeah, usually you’d say hey back.” he joked, trying to lighten the air.

“Get out.” she said plainly before picking up her book, turning from him, and opening it.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised at her stubbornness. She hadn’t seen him for over a week, not knowing when he’d be back. He was sure she wouldn't want him to leave again.

“I don’t want to see you right now.” she made clear.

“Come on Rosie.” he said sitting next to her on the bed and putting a hand on her shoulder believing that surely she couldn’t mean that.

“Don’t touch me!” she exclaimed, standing up, “I am so pissed at you Dean Winchester!”

“And you have every right to be,” he said, engaging in the argument, “but I’m not apologizing for trying to keep you safe.”

“Keep me safe?” she laughed bitterly, “Jody has had me under freaking lock and key since you made Cass dump me here so you could go on the freaking quest I came up with!”

“What was I supposed to do?” he exclaimed, arms out.

“Not lie to me for starters.” she said, crossing her arms.

“I was trying to protect you!” he argued back.

“Protect me.’ she rolling her eyes, arms crossed, “You don’t get to protect me.”

“Oh but you get to throw yourself in the line of fire to protect us from Crowley?” Dean retorted causing an off-guard reaction from her.

“That was different!’ Rose argued.

“How was it any different?” Dean replied, “You lied to me just like I lied to you.”

“So I guess we lie to each other huh?” she continued, calming down more, “Well that makes for a great relationship. You know we should never even made that stupid promise to each other because we are going to-”

“Rose listen to me-’ Dean tried.

“No.” she said before sighing, “Just...why are you even here Dean?”

He took a deep breath, “Things didn’t go as planned.’

“Well maybe they would have gone better if you had an extra hunter.” she said with a stern voice but her volume was not at the high it had been previously, “Oh wait, you did but you didn’t even let them pass Go!”

“Okay, Rose, would you just stop yelling for a minute?” Dean pleaded, frustrated.

“No!” she argued, full of bottled up rage, “You haven’t answered any of my calls for a week and I-”

“Gavin has the bunker.” Dean said. She paused, trying to take in this new information. Gavin and the bunker? That’s impossible. That was their base, their home, the only reassurance they had.

“What?” she breathed in shock.

Dean looked down, “We took a shot at Crowley, no dice. They followed us back to the bunker and Gavin and Crowley have it under lock and key.”

She was still trying to comprehend, “How...how could…”

“It’s a long story.” Dean brushed it off, “So we’re in deeper crap than we were before.”

“Oh we’re taking “we” now are we?” Rose said under her breath.

“Look,” Dean started, not wishing to argue anymore, “the only good thing to come out of this is we did get the Book of the Damned.”

“So then let’s get the spell off of Crowley!” Rose said, eagerly.

“Well we have to lure him out somehow.” Dean replied, “Gavin knows we’re after him. We so much as make a step we lose the potential of that ace in our pocket.”

Rose nodded, before looking directly back into the green eyes that had so recently betrayed her. “So why are you telling me this?” she asked.

“I came back to get you.” Dean said, hopeful she would put aside their differences for even a second.

“So does this mean you need my help?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Dean said walking closer to her. He rubbed her arms with his, “it means I miss you.” She smiled at him before pushing him away gently.

“Funny, coming from the one who dumped me on the side of the road.” she said, turning around and grabbing her book. Se couldn’t see behind her but Dean’s face was out of ideas to make her happy. She was still angry even though she desperately misse him too.

“Rosemary, look,” Dean swallowed his pride, “I shouldn’t have set you up like that. I’m sorry alright?” She knew he didn’t mean this and she was right. He would do the same thing over and over again.

She turned to him after a beat, “Call me when you have a plan Dean.” she said, sadly to him, “I’ll come back then.”

“Oh don’t do this.” Dean pleaded as she began to walk towards the doorway.

“Trust takes a long time to earn back, especially with me.” she said, looking down.

“This isn’t fair.” Dean said, stopping her in the doorway. She didn’t face him when she spoke.

“I thought the same thing when you sent me away in the first place.” she said, before walking out the door, leaving Dean alone in the room. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong. He was just trying to protect her and he just wished she could see that. There had been so many times when he had failed to protect people, he wanted to be overly cautious this time. He wasn’t going to lose the love of his life. He wasn’t going to lose her. Her being safe was worth all the pain and all the betrayal. Still, it hurt that she ad yet to see that.


	10. 13.22 Hit Me With Your Best Shot part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.22 Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
> Synopsis: Castiel and Rosemary come up with a plan to get the spell off Crowley.  
> Director: Guy Bee  
> Written by: Brad Buckner

Rose drove down the road in Missouri having just finished a rugaru case. Her car radio was blasting classic rock and her mind was sheltered. Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound. Looking over quickly to see what it was, she jumped upon seeing a person, causing the car to jerk

“Cass!” she exclaimed upon the sight of the man in the trench coat, “Geez!”

“Rosemary, it’s good to see you again.” Castiel said with squinted eyes and focusing on Rosemary.

“How’d you know where I was?” Rosemary asked, skeptically.

“Dean has a tracking device on your phone.” Castiel said, unaware that it would bring her any discomfort.

“Great.” she replied sarcastically, “He sent you?”

“No, actually, he doesn’t even know I’m here.” Castiel said, truthfully. Rose lightened up a bit.

She sighed, “Okay, so then why are you here?”

Castiel looked at her through half mooned eyes as she continued to drive along, “I want to apologize Rosemary. I should never have betrayed your trust.”

“Castiel, it’s okay. I don’t blame you.” Rosemary said understandingly, “I know you were just being a good friend to Dean.”

“But you're my friend too and I feel an immense guilt for tricking you like that.” Cass continued, “I’m sorry.”

Rose looked over to him and gave him a smile, “No worries Cass. It’s Dean that I’m mad at.”

“You know, he was just trying to protect you.” Castiel offered, kind heartedly.

“I know.” Rose simply said, ready to change the subject, “So what’s going on with the spell?”

“Sam’s got everything we need for it, we just need to lure Crowley away from Gavin without Gavin noticing.” Castiel explained. 

“You have tried just calling him right?” Rosemary joked although Castiel didn’t quite understand that.

“Yes and he isn’t budging.” Castiel said, sadly.

Rose thought for a moment. She had had a plan to introduce to the guys. Maybe now was the best time for it. “Well what if you had bait?”

“No.” Castiel replied almost immediately having understood what she meant by that, “Rosemary, I won’t allow it. You have been used as bait too many times.”

“But this time we’ll have the upper hand.” she persuaded, “I’ll lure him out and you can take the spell off him so he can help us defeat Gavin.”

Castiel became flustered, “Dean would never allow it.”

“Then we don’t tell Dean,” she said, “or Sam for that matter.”

“I don’t know Rosemary.” Castiel contemplated, looking down, “I already betrayed one friend and I’m not about to betray the other.”

“Cass, you know that this is our only shot.” Rosemary pressed, “Dean will thank us when we get the spell off Crowley. If we told him, he’d never allow it and we’d be hopeless. Come on, Cass.”

He was silent for a minute and Rosemary was looking back and forth from him to the road, “I don’t know.” Castiel said, “What if you get hurt on my watch? And going behind Dean’s back? I can’t let that happen. No again…”

“Again?” she asked, seeing that Cass had made up his mind.

“There’s a reason we can read the Book of the Damned.” he said mysteriously.

“Cass-” Rose tried once more.

“I’m sorry Rosemary, I can’t help you.” Castiel said, before vanishing.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll have to do this myself.” Rosemary concluded after Cass had gone.  
\----------------------------------------  
Rosemary had been angry with Dean for putting a tracking device on her phone and she would have been angrier if she hadn’t been guilty of the same thing with his phone. So, she tracked them down to a motel in North Dakota. She picked the lock of their room and came into to see Sam, researching and Dean nowhere to be found.

“Rosemary!” Sam exclaimed, jumping up and giving her a large, warm, hug that she had been missing.

“Sammy hey!” she greeted warmly as he released her.

“Dean’s not here right now but I should call him, he’d be real happy to see that your back.” Sam said, excitedly, reaching for his phone.

“Don’t call him.” Rosemary said quickly, “I want it to be a surprise.”

“So you're not mad anymore?” Sam asked.

“Oh I’m still steamed, but I know why he did it.” Rose replied, anxiously, “Plus, I know I can help with the spell. How’s it coming along?”

“Well it took a while to track down all the ingredients.” Sam said showing her a bowl filled with a powdered, brown substance, “I mean, look at this stuff. Ear of a wendigo, spike of a wraith. We had to do some serious hunting.”

“So what’s next?” Rosemary asked.

“Well, it’s all ground up. We just poof some on Crowley and say this.” he said handing her a piece of paper with a latin incantation on it.

“That’s all?” Rose asked surprised.

“Yeah, it’s seems simple until you remember that we’re the only people who have the recipe to do it in our hands.” Sam smiled.

“Great!” Rose replied, reaching for the paper, “Mind if I take a look?”

“Sure.” Sam said, “I’m glad your back Rosie. We really missed you and Dean...he just hasn’t been the same, you know?”

“Yeah, me either.” Rose said, looking down.

“Hey are you alright?” Sam asked, pointing to the cut on Rose’s arm, “That cut looks pretty bad.”

“I’m fine.” Rose lied, “Maybe if you could just get me a warm rag?”

“I’m on it.” Sam said before making his way to the bathroom.

“Thanks.” Rose called after him. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she grabbed the bowl and incantation and quietly creeped out the door, into her car, and drove off.


	11. 13.22 Hit Me With Your Best Shot part 2

It was dark, but not dark enough that one couldn’t see their own hand. Just dark enough that they couldn’t see anyone else’s hands or features for that matter. Luckily, the crossroads that Rosemary chose to summon Crowley had a single street lamp that while going in and out, still provided enough light. 

“Darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?” the deep british accent asked before Rosemary could even finish summoning the hexed King of Hell.

“You know very well Crowley.” she said with narrowed eyes though her heart was beat profusely in her chest. She clutched the crushed brown ingredients in her hand. The incantation was memorize her head. However, one missed word or one wrong step could leave her dead with no one even knowing where she was. She wouldn’t even be able to call for help having ditched her phone so I couldn’t track her. She was feeling pretty dumb right about now but only confidence showed on her face.

“You aren’t still upset about your little bunker now are you?” Crowley asked, walking around as if he red riding hood on his way to grandmother's house.

“Shut up.” Rosemary replied, “You know, there was a time when you literally risked you life for the Winchesters.”

“Well, if there was I certainly can’t remember it.” Crowley replied. He wasn’t himself. Yes, he was still sassy and witty but he as definitely brainwashed.

“That’s because you're under a spell!” Rose persuaded, “Gavin has you on a leash!”

“Oh please,” Crowley brushed it off, “I think I would know if I was under a spell. And my own son? Grant it, he does hate me but he is certainly not in charge of me. I make my own decisions.”

“You really believe that don’t you?” Rose asked in disbelief.

“Of course I do.” Crowley responded, “In fact, I’m not even supposed to be speaking to you or your three boyfriends. Gavin doesn’t even know I’m here. But, I do have a soft spot for you, darling.”

“Oh really?” she asked making her way closer to him but at a safe distance.

“Well you have escaped me twice now.” Crowley said stepping closer. “What can I say? Third time's a charm.”

Rosemary was suddenly very scared but picked herself up as Crowley said this remembering that she had, in fact, gotten through all that torture. She could certainly get through this, “I’m here to make a deal, Crowley.”

“I’m listening.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What?” Dean shouted in the motel room after Sam had explained to him what had happened.

“She stole the spell!” Sam repeated, just as frustrated as Dean.

“She was here and you didn’t tell me?” Dean asked, angrily.

“She tricked me Dean!” Sam defend, “I was stupid to fall for it but she doesn’t usually lie to me.”

“Well she just did and now she’s probably off somewhere getting herself killed!” Dean replied running his hands through his hair.

“Okay, don’t panic!” Sam replied.

“You’re right, I-I-I’ll call Cass, see if he knows anything.” Dean replied before turning and picking up his phone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“You say you aren’t under a spell? Fine. Kill Gavin in return for my soul in hell in 10 years.” Rosemary said, still clutching the ingredients for the spell in her palm.

“Piece of cake.” Crowley responded.

“Then why aren’t you sealing the deal?” Rosemary asked as Crowley came closer with suspicious eyes.

“Because something’s not right.” he replied.

“Yeah because you're under a spell.” Rosemary said, growing nervous. He was close enough now, but she couldn’t quite do it yet.

“No, I mean you wouldn’t sell your soul just a prove a point.” Crowley said.

“I don’t know.” Rosemary replied, “You sold your soul for a few more inches below the belt. Desperate times.”

“We all do things we aren’t proud of.” Crowley said, gazing into her eyes and seeing the deceit, “You’re up to something.” Quickly, she opened her palm and blew the dust into Crowley’s face starting the incantation.

“Tollite ab eo evocati-” she started before he flung her into a tree.

“Thought so!” he shouted before going over and kicking her in the face.

Rosemary held her head up. She spit out blood before continuing, “-Melior tibi-” she received a blow to the gut.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Can you track her?” Sam asked as Dean waited for Cass to pick up the phone.

“She ditched her phone.” Dean replied, pressed, “Dammit, Cass. Pick up!”

“Dean.” Cas greeted on the other line.

“Have you heard Rosemary?” Dean asked and Castiel could sense the panic in his voice, “Or do you have any idea where she might be?”

“Why, what happened?” Cass asked, concerned.

“She stole the spell.” Dean replied, glancing over to Sam.

“She’s gone after Crowley.” Castiel concluded.

“Well, yeah, we figured that.” Dean answered, impatiently.

“No, you don’t understand.” Cass continued, “She spoke to me earlier about using herself as bait.”

“And didn’t you tell us?” Dean asked, frustrated.

“I told her not to do it and she seemed pretty convinced.” Castiel replied, now realizing his own error.

“She played you, man.” Dean replied.

“Stay put. I’ll find her.” Castiel said before hanging up.

Dean put the phone down and wiped his face before sitting down next to Sam. “Why is she going out on her own?” Sam asked.

“I can think of a pretty good reason.” Dean replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Rosemary, bruised and bloody, was pinned to a tree as an invisible force choked her. Crowley continued talking, “You didn’t really think you could sprinkle some dust on me, say a few words, and I wouldn’t kill you. I’m bloody Crowley!”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Rose choked out, “Aufer filio meo porto!” Three things happened at once. One, Castiel appeared. Two, Crowley collapsed. Three, Rose was released from the force that had her pinned to a tree.

“Rosemary!” Castiel exclaimed as she fell to the ground and he ran towards her.

“Castiel!” she coughed, “How did you-”

“Come on we have to go-” Castiel interrupted, moving to put a hand on her shoulder.

“No wait!” Rosemary replied but it was too late and she and Cass were in the Winchesters motel room. Upon seeing them, Dea was immediately up from his spot on them bed with Sam following his brother’s suit.

“Rosemary?” Dean exclaimed.

“Rose, what the hell were you thinking?” Sam asked, approaching her. She coughed a little, not in the mood to be immediately questioned.

“I’ll handle this Sammy.” Dean said to Sam before turning to Rosemary, “Rose, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking, I’m not just going to sit around and let the men do all the work when I know I can be useful!” Rosemary argued with Sam stepping back and Cas, behind her, stepping back. 

“No,” Dean argues back, angrily, “you just wanted to prove that I shouldn’t have left you out and get back at me!”

“That was part of it yeah!” she said in a smart-ass tone.

“Okay and that involved running in half-cocked and using yourself as bait?” Dean responded.

“It was a good plan and you know it!” Rose shoute.

Dean laughed sarcastically, “No, no a good plan would be telling us your good plan so we could back you up!”

“He would have never showed if you two were there!” Rosemary shouted back. Both her and Dean were at each other's throats.

“Okay guys, hold on.” Sam said, standing between them to give them some air, “Rosemary, did you do the spell?”

“Sam-” Dean started but Sam just ignored him.

“Did you do the spell?”

“Yeah.” Rosemary replied, scratching her head, “But Cass zapped me out before I could tell if it worked.”

“You were pinned to a tree!” Castiel defended himself.

“You were pinned to a tree?!” Dean asked concerned and angry.

“Only for a little bit.” Rose defended.

“So we have no way of telling if the spell worked?” Sam asked, frustrated. Suddenly there was a knock at the door before it was opened with ease. Crowley walked into the room with a newfound smile. Rose, Sam, and Dean instinctively reached for the guns in their pocket.

“Actually, you have every way of telling.” he said with a smile, “Hello girls. It’s good to be back.”


	12. 13.23 So Long Salem part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.23 So Long Salem  
> Synopsis: The season finale of season 13 of Supernatural. Can Sam, Dean, Rosemary, and Castiel stop apocalypse 3.0 with the help of Crowley and...Rowena?  
> Director: Phil Sgriccia  
> Written by: Robbie Thompson came back to Supernatural for this episode

“Did it work?” Sam asked, as Crowley, with hands in his pocket, strutted over to where the four were standing. 

“It would seem so.” Crowley said, brushing a bit of dirt off his coat. “Tell me, why did it take you chuckle heads this long?”

Castiel rolled his eyes with a sigh, “Can you help us defeat Gavin or not?” he asked.

“I’m afraid, I cannot.” Crowley said.

“So you’re telling me we spent all this time trying to get that dumb spell off you for nothing?” Rosemary asked, frustrated.

“Not for nothing.” Crowley said, “Now you have an inside man. Gavin has that same spell that he had on me on about a quarter of the other witches and warlocks in the United States.”

“He’s building an army?” Dean clarified before glancing at Rosemary.

“Apocalypse 3.0.” Sam said, “But this time instead of angels and demons it’s witches and warlocks.”

“Well, Cass, go wake up your angel friends and tell them we’re in need of a smite down.” Rosemary said but Cass shook his head.

“First of all, I don’t think any of them are my friends,” Cass reminded, “And second, it takes a lot to smite that many people and the angels still haven’t fully recovered from their fight against Amara.”

“There is an easier way to solve this little problem.” Crowley said.

When he said nothing further Dean pressed, “Would you like to expand on that?”

“Well, this whole thing started when Rowena gave Gavin the Book of the Damned, correct?” Crowley asked and they nodded, “Well, simply go back in time so Rowena never gives him the book. He will never become a warlock. He will never become power thirsty. This whole war can be avoided.”

“Your serious?” Rosemary asked, skeptical, “Just like that?”

“Honestly,” Crowley said, “So many of your problems could have been avoided if you go back and fix them.”

“That’s easier said than done.” Castiel said, “Even with my full powers restored, I’d need permission from heaven to be able to time travel and that’s time we don’t have.”

“So don’t get permission.” Sam said.

“I can’t physically time travel without permission.” Castiel said.

“So you don’t got the juice?” Rosemary asked, “Great. That’s just perfect.”

“Well maybe there’s something in the book.” Sam said, “I skimmed through it a bit with Charlie’s coding and there is a section on time travel.”

“Well let’s get to reading.” Dean said, “I miss my kitchen.” Rosemary smiled. Out of all the rooms in the bunker, that’s the one Dean missed the most.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Here it is!” Sam said a few moments later. Crowley had left with Castiel to try and get permission from heaven but so far nothing had come up for them and they were on their way back. Dean was sitting across the table from Sam and Rose was on the bed.

“It’s perfect!” Sam said, “It’s a round trip time travel spell!” That almost seemed too perfect and while Sam and Dean smiled in relief, Rosemary was skeptical.

“Keep reading.” she said, “All magic comes with a price. There’s got to be a catch.”

“The only catch I’m reading,” Sam started, “is that it’s one time only. This has to be done on an eclipse which occur once every 18 months. So we have to do it tonight and we get one shot at it. But that’s better than waiting who knows how long for Cass to get the juice.”

“Okay…” Rose started, “So we have to know the exact date, location, and time because we only have one shot at this.”

“I’m sure Crowley can get us that, maybe Castiel.” Sam said, “I’ll go call them right now.” Sam then went outside to make his call. Dean looked down before going over to sit next to Rosemary.

“I know it’s not the ideal situation but we have to take the risky route.” Dean said calmly. Rosemary nodded before she noticed something odd. Dean hadn’t yelled at her for quite some time now. She knew she really pissed him off, yet he was sitting there trying to comfort her.

“You aren’t still mad at me?” she asked, “You know, for running off like that?”

He smiled to himself, “I was never mad at you.” he said, “I think I was just scared. I mean, when I didn’t know where you were and you were facing off against Crowley. The thought of something happening to you…”

She knew what he was going to say as he trailed off and only then did she realize how she had made him feel. She forced him to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry.” she said.

“No, I’m sorry.” Dean said. “You would have never had any reason to do that if I hadn’t dumped you had Jody’s.”

“You thought you didn’t have a choice.” she said, “I mean, you shouldn’t have left me there but you were just trying to protect me and I wasn’t being reasonable otherwise.”

“Maybe we should work on that.” Dean smiled.

Rosemary nodded, smiling back. “From now on,” she said, “no more running off without the other. We do things together, not matter the risk.”

“Deal.” Dean replied. He leaned in and they both smiled and he pressed his lips sweetly against hers. The ones he didn’t want to let go. He wanted to keep her safe but he knew he’s lose her if he was overprotective. For now, he had her and he loved her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ready?” Castiel asked as him, Crowley, Sam, Dean, and Rosemary stood under the eclipse and Castiel held the spell in his hand. “I will stay here and summon you back in 30 min.”

“Ready.” Dean replied.

“You sure this is the exact day Rowena gave Gavin the book?” Sam asked Crowley, skeptically.

“Positive.” Crowley said.

“Okay, Rose, be careful.” Castiel said with familiar worried eyes

“Oh can we just get on with it?” Crowley asked, annoyed. Dean gave him the side eye.

“Oh course.” Cass said before looking down at the paper. “Tergum in tempis.” And in a blink of an eye the atmosphere changed. No longer were the four in the cold motel parking lot under an eclipsed sky but in a warm, inviting restaurant. They barely had time to become aware of this surrounding when a man in a black shirt and apron walked up to them.

“Table for four?” he asked. Rosemary nodded slightly. The four followed cautiously as the man showed them to a booth.

“Alright do you see Rowena and Gavin anywhere?” Dean asked. Before anyone had time to answer the redhead and Crowley’s son walked in.

“The best seat in the house for my grandson and I.” Rowena said with her flamboyant smile and overly scottish attitude.

“Right this way.” the waiter said.

“Menus.” Rosemary said as the pair walked by and the four lifted their menus as to not be seen. Rowena and Gavin were seated in the booth behind them. Now Gavin was facing towards the Winchester and company booth. Facing Gavin was Sam and Dean whom at this point in time had never come in contact with the brothers. Rosemary and Crowley faced away from Rowena just enough for them to eavesdrop on conversation.

“You can really teach me magic?” Gavin asked. It was funny to see that the greatest warlock of all time was once a lowly man in a new world.

“Aye my boy. I can teach you everything. I am your gran after all and if one day I do meet an end I need someone to uphold the legacy.” she said.

“What about my father?” Gavin asked.

“He doesn’t have what it takes.” Rowena said and Crowley rolled his eyes, “He’s the king but you are a prince. Since I can’t be by your father’s side I might as well be by yours.”

“I don’t understand.” Gavin said, “I barely know you.”

“Aye but everyone has left my coven when I have the most powerful spellbook known to magic.” she said as she slid the Book of the Damned over to Gavin.

“What is it?” Gavin asked, clueless.

“This my boy,” Rowena said, “is the Book of the Damned. You can do all sorts of things with it. Take spells off, put spells on, mind control, lots of-.”

“Mind control?” Gavin asked.

“Certainly.” Rowena smiled, “It’s so powerful that it works on humans, demons, angels, and even pack of monsters.”

“Monsters?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, it’s quite simple.” she said, “I could teach it to you if you like.”

“I’d love that.” Gavin said. The then ceased their conversation as the waiter came up to ask for drinks and Rowena excused herself to the ladies room.

“Did she actually teach him that?” Rosemary asked out of curiosity.

“I’ll say.” Crowley, Sam, and Dean all said at the same time.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Rosemary said with furrowed brows. “Explanation.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “That’s one of the first thing Gavin did last year. He sent monsters everywhere as a practice run with the book.”

“It was hard to keep up with.” Crowley said, “A nest of vampires in Washington, a pack of werewolves in Michigan-”

“Wait, he sent werewolves to Michigan about a year ago?” Rosemary asked, slightly panicked. “Not in Waverl?.”

“I believe that was the name of the town.” Crowley said, “We were tracking him when he pulled that little stunt.”

“Oh no.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“Dean,” Rosemary said as if the answer was obvious and she had a worried look on her face, “Those were the werewolves that killed Abby. My friend.”

“So?” Dean asked.

“So,” Rosemary said worried, “the werewolves and Abby’s death is what brought you to my town. If we stop Gavin from getting the Book of the Damned then we never meet.”

“That’s a problem.” Dean said and Rosemary nodded, stressed, in agreement. Dean thought then continued, “Then we wait until he sends the werewolves and then we kill him.”

“We can’t.” Sam said, “The spell wears off in 15 minutes and if Cass doesn’t summon us back in that time we’re stuck here.”

“Or,” Cowley added, “if he does summon us back we can’t try again until another 18 years and by that time half the planet will be gone.”

“So our choices are the apocalypse or never meeting each other?” Rosemary asked, stunned.

“I believe so.” Crowley said, not caring, “The choice isn’t that hard and you have oh, about thirteen minutes to make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this a spin off of the On Set series. These writer and directors are part of the fictional part. Read On Set to see the readers experience playing the character Rosemary on Supernatural's 13th season. The finale of which will be the next part.


	13. 13.23 So Long Salem part 2 (Finale)

“So our choices are the apocalypse or never meeting each other?” Rosemary asked, stunned.

“I believe so.” Crowley said, not caring, “The choice isn’t that hard and you have oh, about thirteen minutes to make it.”

“Actually, Crowley, this is a hard choice.” Sam said to him.

“What?” Crowley responded, “It’s selfish to put their romance over humanity. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved playing capture the flag with you sweetheart but it’s we lose you or the end of the world.”

“Rosemary, can I speak to you alone?” Dean asked and Rosemary nodded. The pair stood up and walked over to the hallway leading to the kitchen. The sound of dishes being washed and waiters walking filled the area.

“This is nuts, we can’t throw away everything we worked for.” Dean said, “I mean, you aren’t actually considering this right?”

He looked at her expecting her to agree with him but she looked up at him guiltily and he was stunned. “Dean,” she said, “we have a chance to save the world. I mean, being separated and never meeting at all are two different things.”

“I can’t believe this.” he said, not looking at her.

“Hey.” she said, stopping him, “You think I want this anymore than you do?”

“We can find another way.” Dean argued.

“What other way?” she asked, ready to cry, “Dean if we don’t do this, the world could end. I mean, it’s a sacrifice. Like, when you sold your soul for Sam or when Sam jumped in the pit. Except no one is going to hell.”

“Yeah, but I’ll lose the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Dean said, making Rosemary tear up, “I’ll live my whole life not even knowing what could have been.”

Rose shook her head, tears in her eyes, “That’s not necessarily true.” she said with a sorrowful smile, “If it’s meant to be then maybe we’ll find each other again. You know, fate and all that?”

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this.” Dean said.

“I’m not.” she replied, “But I know if circumstances were different, it’s what you or Sam would do. If it was just you or the apocalypse, you’d sacrifice yourself. In fact, you have. The only difference is this time it involves me, and I’m ready to make the tough choice.”

He looked at her through painful eyes. He knew her mind was made up even though it pained her so. He admired her bravery. His mouth curled up a bit before he remembered what was going to happen. He put his hand on her face and she felt it up against her skin. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in on the beat.

“Have you two love birds come to a decision yet?” Crowley called before they had the chance to seal their kiss. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Crowley!” they heard Sam scold. The two then made their way back to the table, holding hands. “Well?” Sam asked.

“Go get the book.” Dean said, not looking at Sam or Crowley. Crowley simply nodded and stood up.

“Guys you can’t be-”

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean said, “Don’t make it any harder than it has to be.” he then looked to Rosemary who was ready to cry as they knew they only had moments to say a goodbye neither of them would remember.

He brushed away her tears with his finger and their faces were ever so close to each other. “Don’t forget me, Winchester.” Rosemary said.

“Never.” he replied. They then were locked in a kiss. A kiss where each tried to savor the other and their love. If only they could keep every memory in this kiss. If only. When they came apart they saw that they were in an old storage warehouse. Dean, Rose, Sam, and Crowley all looked around confused.

“Did you get the book?” Sam asked.

“No.” Crowley said, “Didn’t have a chance. Where are we?”

“Cass wasn’t supposed to summon us back for another ten minutes.” Rosemary said, relieved that her and Dean would get to remain together but fearful of what was yet to come.

“That’s because Castiel didn’t summon you.” they heard a familiar scottish voice say from around the corner as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing Castiel, knocked out with blood running down his lip. “I did.” Gavin said.

“Hello son.” Crowley said, hands in his pockets.

“Father.” Gavin said. “I see you got my spell lifted off you.”

“What do you want, Gavin?” Rosemary asked.

“Well,” he started, “I was getting bored in that bunker you call a home. Making plans isn’t as fun as executing them. Plus, you all are causing to much trouble. Been getting in the way to much.”

“So you brought us here to kill us?” Dean asked.

“Well it sounds bad when you put it that way. I’m more of squashing you like a bug” Gavin started.

“Oh yeah?” Rosemary asked, “You and what army?”

“Funny you should ask.” Gavin said. With a snap of his fingers and about twenty people walked out under a big fan that blew the whole room. It could be assumed that those were some of the witches and wizards that Crowley had been talking about. All were being mind controlled.

Dean pulled Rosemary aside, “Okay, I can distract him while you make a break for it.”

“No way.” Rose said, “We shook on it remember? We do things together.”

He nodded, “Together.”

“You cowards just going to stand there?” Gavin asked and suddenly everything happened at once. Castiel was awake and jumped at Gavin with his angel blade out only to be thrown against a wall with an invisible force. Sam pulled out his gun but a witch with blond hair had thrown it from his hands and was over him throwing punch after punch. Dean was attempting a fist fight with a warlock who was throwing zips and zaps at him. Crowley was no longer in his vessel but in a cloud of red smoke as the army was throwing spell upon spell at him. 

Rosemary watched the chaos in front of her as her friends were being torn to shreds and magical spells were seamlessly flying everywhere. She reached in her pocket to see if she had a knife but what she felt was far better. She had, in her pocket, the pouch containing the remaining brown powder used to take the spell off Crowley. There was no way she could get it on all those witches and warlocks and say the incantation. 

Rose quickly ran over to help Sam as she saw him getting beat to a pulp. She kicked the witch off of him and quickly dodged a spell being deflected from the opposite direction which created a mini explosion in the wall like a cannonball.

“Sam,” she said helping him up, “I have an idea and you're going to have to trust me. Do you know the incantation to get the mind spell off by heart?

“Yeah,” he said woozily, “but we don’t have the ingredients for the spell.”

“Actually we do.” she said, “Watch my back.” With that, she took off, dodging spells and witches and warlocks.

Dean was on the ground having just stabbed a warlock. He finally had a chance to look around for Rosemary, but he didn’t see her. He wiped the blood off his mouth before going into panic mode. Before he had the chance to go and look for her, he was hit from behind and had engaged into battle with a witch.

Meanwhile, Rosemary, had made her way into the vents. Don’t ask me how, but she did. She made her way over to the giant fan. She thought, maybe if she through the powder into the fan that it would sprinkle on everyone and Sam could say the incantation. She prayed that it would work. She threw the powder down into the fan and just as she expected, the fan blew the powder all over the witches and warlocks below. 

“Now Sam!” she shouted.

“Tollite ab eo evocati Melior tibi Aufer filio meo porto!” Sam shouted and every spell ceased. All the witches and warlocks then fell to their knees and Rosemary made her way down, out of the vents.

“It’s working!” Castiel shouted. As Rosemary made her way to the ground, she saw as every witch and warlock began to realize their situation.

“Rose you did it!” Dean shouted as he made her way to him.

“So they aren’t being controlled anymore.” Gavin said, “I can still end you.”

“No you won’t.” said one of the witches as they all began to surround Gavin.

“Wait what do you think you’re doing?” he asked but the circle of witches and wizards began to create a purple force of energy in each of their hands as they started and incantation.

Rosemary stood behind Dean who was closest to what was happening. Then all at once the witches and wizards put their forces together and through it on Gavin in one purple explosion.

‘Duck!” Dean shouted and he did so as the spell went everywhere and bounced everywhere around the room. As the spell ceased, Gavin lay on the ground, gasping for air. The witches and wizards all left quickly after that and disappeared. Crowley, Castiel, Sam, and Dean all crowded around Gavin.

“Father, please.” Gavin begged, coughing up blood.

“Save it.” Dean said before shoving a blade into Gavin’s heart and just like that, Gavin was finally dead.

“You did it.” Sam said, breathless.

“Rosie we-” Dean started before realizing that she wasn’t with them. “Rosemary?!” he called.

“Dean.” she called faintly and Dean turned to see her, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. You see, she didn’t duck quick enough.

Dean was instantly by her side. “No!” he cried, “You’re going to be fines, Sammy here is going to stitch you up just like always and-”

But he was interrupted by her bloody hand on his face. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. Her breaths were short and sharp in pain. “No,” she said, “he can’t stitch up a wound this bad.”

“Rose,” Dean said, eyes full of tears, “you are not going to die. No here, not now.”

“Dean,” she said, with a comforting smile, “please don’t let our last conversation be an argument.”

“This isn’t happening.” he said, “Cass!”

“It’s a magical wound that even I can’t heal.” Castiel said, “I’m sorry.”

“You have to do something!” Dean cried.

Castiel approached Rosemary as every breath was painful to her. “I can cease the pain.” Cass said, “but you will still…”

“Thanks Cass,” she said with a tearful smile and he touched her forehead and the sharp pain became numb and she could no longer feel it, but she still knew she only had moments to live.

“Please don’t leave me.” Dean cried.

“I don’t think fate likes us very much.” she tried to joke, “Dean you need to promise me something.”

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t sell your soul for me and don’t do anything stupid to try and get me back.” she said, tears streaming down her face.

“But-” he started.

“Promise me.” she said.

“I promise.” he said, hating seeing her like this. “I love you Rosie Posie.”

“I love you, Winchester.” she said as the veil began to dawn over her eyes.

“No Rose please!” he shouted, “Stay with me!” He shook her and she was still there and he pressed a kiss to her lips, but they didn't kiss back and as he came away, he realized that she was gone. One last tear escaped her eyes.

“No!” Dean shouted shaking her.

“Dean-” Sam started.

“Go away!” Dean shouted, shaking Rose’s lifeless body, “Rose? Rose?!”

He stayed like that for hours and eventually Cass and Sam convinced him to carry her body to the impala where he held her head as they drove back to reclaim the bunker. He knew she would be so happy to see it again if she were there. It seemed only fitting that she was laid to rest near it. It took everything in him not to find a way to bring her back. It took everything in him not to give up completely on life. It took everything in him not to have Cass erase his memories of her. And it took everything in him to get up and fight when the next war began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my season 13 of Supernatural! If you'd like to check out the main series please go read On Set. On Set is the behind the scenes where you, the reader, play Rosemary on the show and actually film the episodes I have created in this series! Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
